A Date in The Dark
by mrstomdaley1996
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie have been best friends forever. They're 24 and were in college. Bella's the only one. Bella is an intern at a hospital where she meets Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Will chemisry spark in between them? All Human! Full Summary in story!
1. Welcome to Hollywood!

A Date in the Dark

Summary: Rosalie, Bella, and Alice are roommates in college in L.A.. They are 24. Bella has an invitation to go travel to Hollywood to become an intern at a big hospital. They accept and go to Hollywood. Bella is the intern for Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who happens to be single and looking for love. Will chemistry come between them, or will someone else steal Bella's heart??? All Human.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't. L Plus none of my info is real.

BPOV

I can't believe that Hollywood's best hospital wants me to intern there!!!! This is so great. Rose and Alice are excited also. Right now we are in L.A. Alice keeps telling me not to pack a lot because she's just going to buy me more. My best friend is Alice Brandon. She is rich. Her daddy is a big time lawyer who everybody wants to help bail them out. Rosalie Hale is my other BFF. She is rich also. Her dad is a manager at a big time bank.

I'm rich also. My father is Charlie Swan. He is a detective. Everybody wants him to solve his cases.

I decided to pack some of my stuff. I packed my designer jacket, some of my designer jeans and some nice shirts. I packed a few skirts and a few dresses. I only had 5 suitcases. Alice and Rose had 5 a piece also. My dad was going to drive our stuff down. He lived in Forks. I remembered how Alice, Rose, and I met there.

_*__**Flashback**__*__** Me, 5, sitting in the corner of the classroom by myself. Alice walks up to me and says with her squeaky voice, "I'm Alice. You are?" I said, "My name is Bella." She asked, "Can I sit here?" I replied, "Sure!!" We talked for a while and became best friends by 1st**__** grade. *End of Flashback***_

_***Flashback* Alice and I are sitting at our lunch table in 5**__**th**__** grade. The new girl Rosalie hale walks up to us and says, "Those girls over there-" pointing at Lauren and Jessica "-said that you were the welcoming committee." We laughed and said, "No but we'll show you around. You can sit with us if you would like." She smiled and sat down. We all became best friends and Lauren and Jessica became even more mad. *End of Flashback***_

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Rosalie and Alice walked in and helped me take my stuff to my dad's truck. He had a 2010 Chevy truck. I was going to drive my bright blue Lexus Convertible. Alice was going to drive her yellow Porsche convertible and Rosalie was going to drive her red Peugeot convertible. (A/N: cars on profile even Charlie's)

Alice, Rose, and I said goodbye to each other and then they followed me down the road. One of the reasons we all had sports cars was because we loved to go fast. I sped almost 100 mph down the express way. A few hours we reached Hollywood. I turned off the exit and headed toward Judd road. We got to the end of the road and there was our new home. It was huge.

My father's truck pulled in after us. I pulled my car into the garage and Alice parked her Porsche on my left. Rose parked her Peugeot on my right. It was a three car garage. Dad had a U-Haul on the back of his truck and he began to unload some of our stuff. I unlocked the door and he carried our suitcases into the house. Mr. Hale and Mr. Brandon helped him.

Alice didn't want us to bring much furniture so we only brought our flat screen TV's, our laptops, our dressers, my coffee table, and some dishes. That was about it. We had 15 suitcases in all plus our few furniture. Alice said that we would go shopping tomorrow and tonight we would all sleep in the living room. Alice also brought a king size air mattress and blankets. She also had a full air mattress and she was going to combine them so none of us fell off.

We went to go claim our rooms. The house was 3 stories high. I went up to the third story and saw a huge room. The closet was a walk in and was like 15 foot by 15 foot. That's bigger than my old room. There was a bathroom off of the room and there was a Jacuzzi in there. The Jacuzzi was heart shaped. Alice walked in and said, "You can have this room Bella." I nodded.

"I wanted this room anyway." Alice nodded and she helped me bring my suitcases, TV, and my laptop. Dad and Mr. Hale carried my dresser up and I told them to put it in the closet. The nodded and did that. My walls were a light baby blue. It was a very girly color.

Rose walked followed them up and exclaimed, "Wow!!! This is a big room. Will you guys help me bring my stuff to my room?" We nodded and followed her to the second story.

She put her dresser in her closet as well. Her closet wasn't as big as mine but it was big. She didn't have a Jacuzzi in hers but she didn't want one. There was a bathroom across the hall from her room with a Jacuzzi so she was happy. She had a bathroom in her room with a bathtub/shower. Her room was nice. Her walls were a faint pink. Next it was Alice's turn.

She had a room on the second floor also. Her room was fairly big and so was her closet. Her bathroom had a fairly big bathtub and then a standup shower. Her walls were a light yellow. Her dresser was in her closet also. We all do that.

There was another room on the second story and two more bedrooms on the third floor. There was a bathroom in the one on the third floor but no closet. In the other one there was no bathroom but there was a closet. There was a plain bathroom off the hallway with a plain standup shower. On the main floor, there was no bedrooms but there was a bathroom.

The kitchen was huge. There was a giant stove and a dishwasher and a sink also. There was an island counter along with all of the cupboards. We unpacked the dishes and noticed that there were 8 plates, 8 coffee cups, 8 deep bowls, 8 shallow bowls, 8 mini plates, and 8 plastic cups. The design was floral. We had plenty of silverware. The refrigerator was big. There was a place where you set your cup and could fill it up with ice and water. Even flavored water or pop. There was a drawer on the fridge door and if you opened it, you could get something on that shelf. It was cool.

We decided to go upstairs and unpack. I went into my bedroom and walked into the closet. I looked on the floor by my suitcases and noticed a door. I opened the door and climbed the stairs. They led to Alice's closet. I opened the door and Alice shrieked. I said, "Alice it's okay it's only me."

She looked up and said, "Bella?? What are you doing in my closet?" I told her about the secret passage way. It was cool. I climbed back up there and went to unpack. We left the doors open so we could talk to each other.

I opened my first suitcase and took out my jeans. I set some of them in my second drawer and some of the fancier ones I hung up. Just then I heard a noise and saw Alice standing behind me. "I believe this is yours." She said handing me my pajama bottoms. My pajama bottoms were black with roses and skulls with cross bones. The roses were pink and so were the cross bones. The skulls were gray. The bottoms were fluffy.

I opened my next suitcase and put my under garments in the top drawer. My bras, panties, and socks. I also put my light tank tops in that drawer. Then I put my pajamas in the third drawer. I put some normal t-shirts in the 4th and final drawer. My dresser had a mirror and in the top 3 first drawers held my makeup and other accessories. The first two drawers were tiny and shallow. The third was bigger but still shallow. That held my work in it.

Just then my cell phone rang. "Hello??" I answered.

(_**Bold Italics are Bella. **__Plain Italics are the person on the other line)_

_Hello. Are you Miss Swan?_

_**Yes I am. Who are you?**_

_I am Dr. Cullen. The one you are going to intern for._

_**Oh Hello Dr. Cullen. How can I help you.**_

_I was just seeing if you made it to Hollywood yet._

_**Yes I have thank you. Will I see you at the hospital tomorrow?**_

_Yes I have to help you don't I?_

_**Yea I guess you do *laugh lightly***_

_*laugh lightly* I guess I'll see you around 10 o'clock tomorrow Miss Swan._

_**Please call me Bella.**_

_Okay. I'll see you around 10 o'clock tomorrow Bella. Better? *laugh lightly*_

_**Yes it is Dr. Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow.**_

_Okay Bella. Have a good night._

_**You too. **_

_Thanks. Goodnight Bella. See you tomorrow._

_**Goodnight Dr. Cullen. *Hangs Up***_

_*Hangs up*_

I finished unpacking thinking about tomorrow. I heard that Dr. Cullen was only 27. I also heard he was handsome and single. I giggled. I went downstairs and told Alice and Rose that I had to work tomorrow and that I wouldn't be able to shop with them until after 5 o'clock. They said okay we would do it after I got off of work.

When it was around 11 p.m., Alice blew the mattresses up and we all went to bed.

*The next morning*

In the morning when I woke up, the others were still sleeping. I looked at my LG voyager vx10000 cell phone. It was 8:30 a.m. I went upstairs and put on a pair of skinny denim jeans and a dark blue tank top. I didn't look bad. I put some light makeup on and curled my hair some (AN: Picture on Profile)

I wrote a note to the girls and gave them a kiss on the forehead. Alice woke up and wished me good luck. Rose grabbed my leg and wouldn't let me go. I woke her up and she wished me good luck also. I walked out the door and jumped in my Lexus. It was a bright, clear, sunny day so I put the top down. I drove to the hospital, admiring the gorgeous day.

When I got to the hospital, a lady led me to Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office. She knocked on the door. I heard a 'Come in' and the lady let me in. She closed the door and left.

"Hello Dr. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan." I held my hand out.

"Hello Bella." He said, grabbing my hand and shaking it. He let go moments later and I brought my hand down to my side. "Shall I show you around?" I nodded not trusting my voice. He chuckled and opened the door, motioning for me to go first.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said as I walked out of the office. Dr. Cullen led me down the hall and to the elevators. I asked him, "Dr. Cullen, where is my desk?"

He chuckled again and said, "Your desk is in my office. Since you are my intern." He chuckled again. I giggled.

He opened the elevators and pressed floor 5. "This is the surgery area." He said. "I understand that you went into college to be a surgeon."

"Yes I did Dr. Cullen." He smiled and I blushed.

"Please call me Carlisle." I nodded.

"Aren't the interns and nurses always supposed to call a doctor that unless their outside of work?"

He chuckled. "Yes but You're different. You can call me Carlisle."

I nodded. "Okay Carlisle." 'Carlisle. That's a gorgeous name' I thought. He finished the tour and we ended up back at his office. He held the door open for me again and told me that the far desk was mine. I noticed there were only two desks. Usually Doctors had more than one intern. Oh well at least I can spend more time alone with him.

We talked and he had me fill out paper work until lunch break. I went to leave when he grabbed me by the wrist, "Excuse me Bella, but I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"Sure I would love to." I smiled. He smiled back. He has such a gorgeous smile. "Lead the way Carlisle." His smile grew larger. I blushed a little causing his smile to get even larger. Then he began walking. He went to the nurse's station.

"I would like to sign Miss Swan and myself out for lunch break." He smiled at the nurse.

"Of Cour…course Dr. Cuu…Cull…Cullen!!!" She stuttered. She signed us out and then Carlisle grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Just then my cell phone went off.

* * *

Who called?? Tell me if you like it and I'll continue writing it!!!! Reviews are always important!!!


	2. Bella and Doctor Cullen?

_**Last time on A Date in the Dark: Carlisle grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Just then my phone went off. **_

_***phone* Hello??**_

_*phone* HI!!!!! *Alice and Rosalie say together*_

_***Phone* Oh hi guys. *point one finger at Carlisle like one second***_

_*Phone* Whatcha doing??_

_***Phone* Nothing why??**_

_*Phone* Because we see you holding hands with a man._

_***Phone*Where are you guys? *my eyes sweep the parking lot seeing Rose's car***_

_*Phone* We're at the hospital. We called to see when your lunch break was and then was going to surprise you but it looks like you have other plans._

_***phone* Yea sorry guys how about tomorrow.**_

_*Phone* Sure. We'll meet you here at 5 0k?_

_***Phone* Ok see you then Rose.**_

_*Phone* Bye Bella. *Rose and Alice say together*_

_***Phone* Bye Alice. Bye Rosalie. *Hangs up***_

_*Phone* *hangs up*_

"Sorry about that. It was my roommates." He nodded. Rosalie's car pulled up.

"See you at 5 Bella." Alice said.

"Okay bye Alice, Rosalie." I said.

"BYE!!!" They said at the same time and Rose drove off laughing. You could hear they're music as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Carlisle said, "My car is this way," grabbing my hand and leading me there. He opened the door and I got in. He shut it behind me. I muttered a thanks and he muttered a you're welcome.

Carlisle drove out of the parking lot and turned right. We traveled some more and then he stopped at a pizza place. "Is this okay?" He asked smiling.

"This is perfect." I said. He got out of the car and then went to my side and opened my door. "Thanks." He led me to the door and opened that for me also. He led me inside and asked the hostess for a table for two. She led us to a set of booths that were all empty. I guess that meant we could have a private moment.

I sat down on one side and he sat down across from me. The waitress brought us some menus and asked us what we wanted to drink. We both wanted Coke. She brought us our drinks and then Carlisle ordered a pepperoni sausage and mushroom pizza. Those were the toppings we agreed on. Carlisle and I decided to play twenty questions. He was going to go first.

(Bella is Bold/Italic, Carlisle is Italic. Just like on the phone)

_How old are you?_

_**24. How old are you.**_

_27. What's your favorite color?_

_**Blue. What's yours?**_

_Blue. What's your middle name?_

_**Marie. What's yours?**_

_Anthony. What is your parent's names?_

_**My dad is Charlie and my mom is Renee. My mother died when I was 5. **_

_I'm sorry._

_**Yea it's hard sometimes. What's your favorite part about being a doctor??**_

_The fact that when I'm doing surgery, I know that I could be saving this person's life. It's a great feeling. *he smiled and chuckled* What's your friends' names?_

_**The one with the long blonde hair is Rosalie. The one with the long blackish brown hair is Alice. **_

Our pizza arrived so we quit playing. About a half hour later, we left to go back to the hospital. Our twenty questions continued.

_What are you doing tonight?_

_**My friends and I are going shopping for furniture and clothes. I need more clothes. Alice made me leave almost all of my stuff there. What are you doing tonight?**_

_I'm going home and I'm going to watch the baseball game since there's nothing on. What's your cell phone number?_

_**Personal questions??? *He blushed* My cell phone number is 385-8377. Where's your cell phone? *He handed it to me.* *I put my number in there along with snapping a picture of me***_

_**What's your cell phone number? *I pulled my phone out. By now we were at the hospital***_

_385- 2750. Did you get that?_

_**Yes I did.**_

_Good._

He got out and opened my door. "Hold still real quick." He quit walking. I took a picture of him and then said, "You can walk now." Carlisle smiled at me and began walking I followed him.

When we got back in the hospital he said, "I would like to sign Miss Swan and I back in from lunch break."

"Of Cour…course Dr. Cuu…Cull…Cullen!!!" She stuttered again. We smiled at her and then walked down to his office.

"Do you want to help me check on patients Bella?" I nodded. We walked back out of the office and started down the hall. We stopped at the first room. "How are you Mr. Hockin?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Dr. Cullen." Mr. Hockin said. "Who is this pretty young lady with you?" He asked Carlisle.

Carlisle blushed. "This is my intern Bella. Bella this is Howard Hockin." I shook Howard's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said. He smiled at me. Carlisle asked him some questions and checked his blood pressure, heart beat, and other things. We then said goodbye to Mr. Hockin and then continued on our way.

We continued doing this until 4:30. Then we went back into his office to talk until 5:00. At 5, we walked out of the hospital together and he walked me to my car. Carlisle opened my door for me and I got in. We said goodbye and he walked away. I drove around the parking lot and found Rose and Alice talking to Carlisle. I drove over there and said, "Are we going shopping or not??" They said goodbye to Carlisle and he said goodbye back.

Carlisle then walked to my car and said, "See you tomorrow Bella." He patted my hand once and left. I followed Alice and Rose to the mall. The first store we hit was Hot Topic. She bought me some of my skinny jeans and some cute shirts for Evanescence and stuff like that. Then we went to some other stores. My trunk and backseat was full of all of our stuff. Rose's backseat was filled with our stuff also.

Then we went to a furniture place and bought a couch, a whole bunch of night stands, little coffee tables, a dining room table, dining room chairs, recliners, a love seat, 3 king sized bed frames and mattresses. We also bought 2 queen and a full. We bought a couch for my room, a futon for Alice's and a couch for Rose's room. The furniture store promised that they would deliver and set up all of this tonight.

We went back to our cars and the furniture truck followed us to our place. When we got there, we told them where to put everything. A few hours later, our house was complete. I went into my bedroom to put all of my new clothes away. Just when I finished, I got a text.

_Carlisle: Hey. How was the shopping trip?? Are you back yet??_

_**Bella: The shopping trip was tiring. We are back and the house looks fabulous. **_

_Carlisle: What are you doing tomorrow after work?_

_**Bella: Nothing that I know of why?**_

_Carlisle: I was wondering if you wanted to get together after work or something._

_**Bella: Sure I would love to.**_

_Carlisle: How about I pick you up tomorrow for work that way I can just drive you home tomorrow._

_**Bella: Sure. My address is 9846 Judd Road. Do you know where that is?**_

_Carlisle: Yea I do. I'll see you around 9:30 9:45 k?_

_**Bella: Sure. See ya tomorrow**_

_Carlisle: c ya tomorrow._

I giggled. Carlisle was going to pick me up tomorrow and we were gonna do something together after work. I thank God that I was picked to intern here!!!! I giggled again and I heard someone walk in my room.

"Why are you so excited Bell?" Alice asked. She looked at the cell phone in my hand.

"Nothing. Well would you look at the time. I need to go to sleep for work tomorrow." I said fake yawning.

"It's only 8:30. So Bells do you want to do something after work tomorrow. We could catch a movie or go skating or something." She looked at me and smiled evilly.

"Sorry Alice, I can't."

"Why not Bella?"

"Because Carlisle and I are doing something after work tomorrow."

"Oh well can we at least drive you to work, and possibly get lunch together?"

"Sorry. Carlisle is picking me up and we're doing something for lunch…again." I smiled.

"Ok Bella. It's fine. I'll tell Rose that you have a DATE!!" Right when she said that Rosalie walked in.

"Oh my gosh!!!! Our little Bella has a date?!?!?!?!? That's so exciting." She pulled Alice and Me to my bed and they made me talk about it. Then they made me send our text convo to them. Alice had an LG shine and Rosalie had an LG dare. We all had LG phones. We all had the same contract also.

We talked until midnight and then I told them I needed to sleep. They left and I fell asleep quickly. I woke up abruptly to my alarm clock going off. I got up and took a shower. My hair smelled like strawberries. I went into my closet and put on a white mini skirt and a green tank top. I applied some light makeup and did my hair again.

At 9:30 exactly Carlisle pulled up in his Mercedes Guard. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door after putting my tennis shoes on. I got in the car and Carlisle gasped at what I was wearing. "You look absolutely stunning, if I night say so myself Miss Swan." I blushed and thanked him.

At 9:56 we arrived at the hospital. He signed us in and we went to his office. He had me fill out more paperwork and then he received a phone call about Mr. Hockin needing a lung transplant. He said I could go with him. We went to the surgery area and Carlisle gave Mr. Hockin a shot to make him fall asleep. After Mr. Hockin was clonked out, Carlisle began the surgery.

*3 hours later*

After the surgery, Carlisle took me out to lunch. We went to an Italian restaurant name La Bella Italia. I ordered Mushroom ravioli and Carlisle ordered Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken. We also had Coke again. After we ate, he led me back to the car and we went back to the hospital.

Carlisle had to take stitches out of a little boys leg, he had to cast a 16 year old girls leg. Her name was Lillie. She had fallen out of a tree that she was climbing. We continued like that for the rest of the day.

Finally it was 5:00. Carlisle led me back to the office so we could grab our stuff. I grabbed my purse and we were off. He led me to the car and opened my door for me. He shut it and got in. He took off driving to destination unknown. I realized where we were going as soon as we pulled into the parking lot. We were going roller skating. I have a feeling Rose and Alice are going to be here. Sure enough, 3 cars down from where we parked was a red Peugeot.

Carlisle opened my door for me and grabbed my hand leading me inside. Once inside Carlisle said, "Two skate rentals please." The lady nodded and handed him the tickets. We walked into the rink and Carlisle led me to the shoe stand.

"What size shoe do you guys take?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"6 please." I answered. Carlisle answered 9. We got our shoes and went to a booth. I saw Rose and Alice coming towards us.

"Hey morning Bells!!!! Hi Dr. Cullen." Alice said.

"Hello Alice. Please call me Carlisle. I'm not old enough to be called Dr. Cullen out side of the hospital." We all laughed. Carlisle and I put our skates on and he stood up. He stuck his hand out for me and I took it, standing up myself. Rose and Alice waved and went out to the rink.

I skated out to the rink, Carlisle following. My favorite song in the whole wide world came on. The song was Don't Trust Me by 3oh!3.

_Black Dress with the tights underneath_

_I got the breath of a last cigarette_

Alice and I sang the song together. Carlisle just laughed at us.

_She wants to touch me Whoa_

_She wants to love me Whoa_

We were all laughing uncontrollably. People looked at us funny from all around us. Finally the song was over.

The next song that came on was Snow White Queen by Evanescence. I love Evanescence.

_Stoplight lock the doordon't look backundress in the darkand hide from youall of youYou'll never know the way your words have haunted meI can't believe you'd ask these things of meyou don't know me never and everYou belong to memy snow white queenthere's nowhere to run, so lets just get it oversoon I know you'll seeyou're just like medon't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you_ I got into the song, closing my eyes and screaming the lyrics out. People looked at me but I don't care. I loved this song. It was emo but most of the music I listened to was.

_Wake up in a dreamfrozen fearall your hands on meI can't screamI can't escape the twisted way you think of meI feel you in my dreams and I don't sleepYou belong to memy snow white queenthere's nowhere to run, so lets just get it oversoon I know you'll seeyou're just like medon't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is youI can't save your lifethough nothing I bleed for is more tormentingI'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world dividesSay you belong to memy snow white queenthere's nowhere to run, so lets just get it oversoon I know you'll seeyou're just like medon't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you _

I sang this song all by myself. Alice and Rose stood in awe at my voice. Carlisle's eyes were filled with something. Joy?? Maybe. I don't know.

We continued skating, some of the time I sang, some of the time I didn't. I heard Carlisle sing quietly to himself a couple times though I would never tell him that. He had a really good voice.

I noticed that 2 guys in a group of guys kept looking at Rosalie and Alice. I told them and they giggled. I excused myself from Carlisle to go with them.

As Alice, Rosalie, and I walked toward them, the two guys excused themselves from the group. We walked up to them and Alice said, "Hey. I noticed you looking at my friend and me." She smiled alluring at them.

The blonde one spoke, "Sorry ma'am. You both just light up the rink that we couldn't help but stare." The curly haired one smirked and ran his eyes up and down Rosalie.

Then he spoke to her, "I'm Emmett. You are?" He asked smirking again.

"I'm Rosalie." She smiled back at him.

Alice said to the guys, "I'm Alice."

The blonde guy said, "I'm Jasper." He shook Alice's hand and then planted a simple kiss on her hand. "Nice to meet you Alice." He murmured into her hand.

"Since we're introducing ourselves, I'm Bella." I noticed a bronze hair boy looking at me and then back at his date. They both walked up.

"Emmett, Jasper. Do you know these people?" The bronze haired boy asked. His date glared at us.

"No Edward we do not. But they noticed us looking at them so they came to introduce themselves. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, this is Edward and his girlfriend Esme." They waved and skated away. I skated away back into Carlisle's open arms. Not really.

After we finished skating, I noticed Rose and Alice with those two boys by Rose's car. They were admiring her car and looking at her pics on her phone. As Carlisle and I were walking back to his car, Jasper stopped me.

"Dude Bella. You have an awesome car." I thanked him and continued with Carlisle. I heard someone ask him what kind of car I had and he answered a Lexus convertible and an Aston Martin Vanquish. That's right I have an Aston Martin Vanquish. The guy that asked the question said wow. Do you think she's something special if she has a car that only has 3 made.

When we were halfway home, my cell went off. My ringer was Tourniquet so that meant Alice was calling. I answered it and Alice just said that they wouldn't be home till late tonight. I said okay.

When we got to my house, I invited Carlisle into my house. He agreed. I unlocked the door and ushered him in. He took two steps in and froze. I stepped around him so I could see his face. It was priceless. "This is your house?" I nodded.

I gave him a tour. When we got to my room he had his gorgeous priceless face on again. Just then his phone went off. I heard the song I'm so Sick by Flyleaf. He answered it quickly. I smiled. He like music like that too. He hung up and said it was no one important.

We talked for a long time. When it was 11:30 he said he had to leave. I walked him to the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. He kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I smiled and then went up to my room to wait for tomorrow.


	3. Memories RIP Renee

Last Time on A Date in The Dark: I smiled and then went up to my room to wait for tomorrow.

This Time!!!!!

*1 Month Later*

Carlisle and I have been inseparable this past month. We did everything together. I was beginning to fall in love with him. You should have heard the rumors going on at the hospital. They all thought Carlisle and I were and item. We're not though. A lot of the nurses are jealous though. Carlisle was completely undatable until I came around.

It was the night Alice, Rosalie, and I were watching 27 Dresses. We were at the part where the lady was trying on all of her dresses for the photographer, when I heard the doorbell. "Who in their right mind would be coming over this late in the pouring rain?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, Alice. I'll get it." I got up and went to the door. I saw Carlisle standing there soaking wet with a bouquet of flowers.

"Carlisle??" I asked worried.

"Bella." He breathed like he was so happy to see me.

"Get your wet butt in here before you get sick." I moved from the doorway so he could come in." He looked so handsome wet. "Are you okay? Is there a reason for you're-" I looked at the clock "-10:37 visit?"

"I need to tell you something important." He said seriously.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked warily.

"Bella, I love you. I know I've only known you a little over a month but it's true. I love you. Isabella Marie Swan I'm in love with you. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I do-" I cut him off by putting my finger over his red glossy lips.

"I love you too Carlisle!! Oh God, you have no idea how great it feels to tell you that!!!" I smiled. I felt like jumping up and down like a five year old. Carlisle loved me!!!! Doctor Carlisle Anthony Cullen loved me, not anyone else, ME!!!! HE LOVED ME!!!!!

"Really?" Carlisle asked a few seconds later, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded. Carlisle grabbed my wrist and kissed me. When our lips touched, the song _All Around Me _by Flyleaf came from my pocket. We broke away and I looked at my phone. Carlisle looked also. It said '_Carlisle Calling' _ Carlisle laughed and looked at his phone. It said '_Calling Bella!!!!' _

We both laughed and he ended the call. Then I jumped on him and we kissed again. This time there was no interruption. When our lips touched I felt a deep attraction, like two magnets attracting themselves. I was being pulled closer to Carlisle emotionally and mentally. When we kissed, I felt like we were the only people in the world, and then he pulled away too soon.

Carlisle handed me the white roses, my favorite, and I thanked him with a peck on the lips. I went into the kitchen with him following. I got a vase and put them in there. I filled it up with roses and went into the living room, looking for my piano. Then I remembered that it's still home. I'll never see it again. My eyes filled up with tears. My mom's grand piano is still there, probably with Charlie.

"What are you looking for?" Carlisle asked me. He saw that my eyes were filled with tears and held me. Alice and Rose walked up to us.

"White roses? But no piano." I murmured. Carlisle looked at me confused.

Alice explained, "Her mom used to have a white grand piano. She would always have white roses on top of it. When her mom died, Bella continued the tradition. You see Bella plays piano. She's been playing since age 2. Her mom taught her. When we moved to LA, her dad lived there so she had the piano. When we moved here, her dad stayed and so did the piano. Bella's been sad since then. You've helped her be happy, but she'll never be herself without the piano.

"Her dad has the piano at his house right now and we're trying to get it shipped here." Alice finished. Carlisle looked sad.

We all talked and my mood improved. I ended up sitting the roses in the window sill. I was late and Carlisle said he was gonna go. I walked him to the door and we kissed goodbye. He took one step out the door and walked back in. "It's pouring out there. Do you have an umbrella I can use?"

Rosalie said, "We have lots of extra bedrooms, you're welcome to stay here tonight." Carlisle agreed and I led him to the bedroom closest to me. We said goodnight and went to bed.

*Middle of the night*

_*Dream* Mom is playing piano. Bella, 5, is sleeping next to her on couch after a day of playing outside. The date is July 29, 1990. The piano music is cut off and mom screams. There's a gun shot. Mom's screaming is cut off and Bella wakes up and sees a guy with a gun standing over Mom. She screams and the man shoots her. The neighbors come and call 911. Bella and Mom is rushed to the morgue because EMTs think they're dead. Doctors hear screaming and rush into the morgue. They see little Bella in bed with dead Mom screaming, "Mommy wake up!!! Mommy wake up!!!" Over and over. They take little Bella out to Charlie. *End of Dream*_

I woke up screaming!!! Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle all ran into my room. Alice and Rosalie climbed into bed with me and held me while I cried. Carlisle hummed softly into my ear. I realized tomorrow was July 29, 2009. Tomorrow was her birthday. I quieted down and Alice and Rosalie went back into the bedroom.

Carlisle started to go back to the guest room. "Please stay with me. Please stay Carlisle." I whispered, tears running down my cheeks again. He nodded and crawled into bed with me. Carlisle held me against his chest and I listened to his heartbeat. Something I would do with my mother when I would have a bad dream. I fell asleep quickly in his arms grateful that tomorrow was Saturday.

*In the morning*

I woke up in Carlisle's arms. I realized today was my Mom's birthday and I sat upright quickly, waking Carlisle up. I gasped. It's been 19 years since mom died. I got up and went downstairs. Carlisle followed me. I went to the fireplace and picked up the picture of my parents. "Happy Birthday Mom." I whispered. I kissed the photo and sat it back down. I turned around and noticed Carlisle standing by Alice and Rosalie. They were standing in front of something that was covered up.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked. When I asked this, Rose, Alice, and Carlisle moved, taking the cover with them. I saw Mom's white grand piano in the corner with my white roses in it's usual spot. My eyes filled up with tears and I hugged them. All of a sudden I saw Charlie and ran to him. He hugged me tightly as I cried. When I pulled away, he had tears running down his cheeks. "Thank you daddy for letting me have this." I murmured, hugging him again.

I went upstairs to get dressed. I put on one of the few outfits of my mothers that fit me. It was a short dress that went to my mid thigh. It came with black and white stripped pants.. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and applied light makeup. I grabbed my purple clutch bag. I put my mothers blue high heels on and put on my little heart necklace that said, '_With Wings of Angels, Know your Guardian is near…Bringing Strength, Hope, and Comfort, To help make your path clear.' _It had a little guardian angel above the heart. I got it at my mothers funeral. She was going to give it to me the day she died. I still think that she is my Guardian angel.

I went back downstairs and said I would be back later. Alice, Rosalie, and Dad all knew that I was going to the church to pray. Carlisle looked confused so I said, "I always go to the church to pray on July 29th. Today is my mom's birthday and the day she died." I had tears running down my cheeks again. As I walked out the door, I ran my hand down the piano, hitting all the right keys so that it sounded pretty.

I got in my Lexus convertible and drove to the church. I got out and locked my door. I had my Ipod and played All Around Me while praying.

My prayer went like this:

_Mom, I miss you so much!!! I wish you were here with me. I'm trying to be strong but it's just so hard. Especially when people talk about how their moms do this and their moms do that and I can't say that because you're not here with me. I met a guy Mom. His name is Carlisle Cullen. I work with him at the hospital. I live in Hollywood now. I wish I could see your reaction at my house, at my cars, at Carlisle. You should see Alice. She grew her hair out mom. It looks good on her. I guess we're having a birthday party for you. I have the Grand Piano. Dad finally let me have it. I'm so happy. Well I should go. I love you Mommy. I'll love you forever and I'll see you soon. Well not really but I'll see you again. Whenever God decides my time comes. I became a Christian Mom. After you died I quit believing but Carlisle got me into going to church and I accepted Jesus again. I love you Mom!!! I'll talk to you soon. In Jesus' name, Amen_

By the end of my prayer, Hello by Evanescence came on. I turned my Ipod off and walked out of the sanctuary leaving one white rose by the altar. When I walked out to my car, I noticed Carlisle standing by it. I ran to him and he picked me up and held me. I told him to meet me back at my place and he agreed. I decided to tell him about my mom and Detective Swan's one unsolved case.

When I got to the house, dad was still there. I asked, "Will you be okay if I tell my life story?? Will you be okay to hear it??"

"Yes honey I will. Will you?" Dad asked. I nodded. I sat on the couch and Dad sat by me. Alice sat on my other side. They both held my hand. Carlisle walked in and sat on the loveseat. Rosalie sat by him.

"Before I begin my life story, I'm going to tell you a little bit about my father's one unsolvable case. The woman's name was Renee Higginbotham. She was born July 29th, 1966. She was from Phoenix, AZ. In her sophomore year in high school she moved to Forks, WA. She met Charlie Swan and they fell madly in love. A year after they graduated, they married. Nine months later, they had a beautiful baby girl named Isabella Marie Swan. Her birthday is September 13, 1985. Little Bella and her Mom had a strong relationship. They would do everything together. Renee would take Bella shopping, and Renee would brush Bella's hair and would give her that strangest hair do's.

"Charlie was a detective. The best in the United States. Renee was a kindergarten teacher. Charlie was scared that Renee would be killed so he made her take the name Dwyer. So she was Renee Dwyer. I was Isabella Dwyer. Only the people of Forks knew Renee was Charlie's wife and that Bella was their daughter. It was July 29th, 1990. Bella finished kindergarten and was going into 1st grade.

"Bella came home from Alice's house. Alice and her parents lived next door. Bella was exhausted and lied down on the couch to take a nap. Renee played Bella a beautiful lullaby to put her to sleep. Renee continued to play even after Bella fell asleep. Bella was just beginning to learn how to play. She was very good and only 5. She had been playing since age 2. While Bella was sleeping, a man broke into the house.

"Renee quit playing and screamed. There was a gun shot and the screaming quit. Bella woke up and ran to her mom screaming, _'Mommy, Mommy wake up, wake up!!!!' _But Renee wouldn't wake up. The man shot Bella. Alice's parents called 911. The EMTs thought we were dead so they sent us to the morgue. Little Bella woke up though and crawled into the gurney with Mommy. Bella screamed '_Mommy wake up!!!! Mommy wake up!!! Wake up!!!' _But she wouldn't wake up. She would never wake up again." My talking cut off and I started sobbing so hard. Alice, Rosalie, and Charlie all had tears in their eyes too. Alice began crying because she was pretty much there with me through all of this.

I began talking again, "Sorry about that. Anyway, where was I?? Oh yea, the morgue. Doctors heard screaming in the morgue and thought that a kid got lost. What they didn't know was that the little girl they thought was dead, wasn't dead at all. They took Bella out of the morgue and gave her to Charlie. He took her home and stayed with her that night. Soon it was Renee's funeral. Charlie found a necklace in Renee's jewelry box that said, '_Give to Bella if something were to happen to me. Or I'll give to her on her 16__th__ birthday.' _Well she didn't last till my 16th birthday so I got it at the funeral. It said, '_With Wings of Angels, Know your Guardian is near…Bringing Strength, Hope, and Comfort, To help make your path clear.' _Charlie put it on me before the funeral.

At the funeral, little Bella went to the casket and climbed in. Renee was shot in the chest so they were able to have an open casket. Bella screamed, '_Mommy wake up!!!! Mommy!!! Mommy!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!' 'Why won't she wake up daddy? Why won't she wake up?? Does she not love me??? Wake her up daddy. I want my mommy.' _She wouldn't wake up. She was gone." I whispered this next part. "After the funeral Bella realized Mommy was never going to wake up. Charlie told her Mommy was in heaven with Jesus. Bella hated Jesus after that. She hated him because he took her mommy. But now Bella loves Jesus. She now understands, but at the time she didn't.

"Bella quit playing piano. She hated roses, white roses in particular. Bella kept to herself. Her only friend was Alice. When Bella went into 6th grade, she went to a private school. Alice went with her. So did Rosalie. She met Rose in 5th grade when Lauren and Jessica said that Bella and Alice were the welcoming committee. All of the guys wanted to date Bella. All of the girls wanted to be her best friend. They would touch Bella's hair and sigh wishing they had Bella's hair. They all thought that Bella had the perfect life.

"Bella and Charlie still lived in the same house. That killed Bella. Especially the part that there was an angel with Renee's face that said, '_In Loving Memory of Renee Swan. May her spirit rest in Heaven. RIP Renee.' _When dances would come up, all the girls said that their moms were going to do this or their moms were going to do that and Bella had nothing beside her nanny. Charlie was gone all the time and her mom was dead. Bella had nobody but Nanny Pattie. Nanny Pattie would sew Bella pretty dresses and do her hair and take her to get Mani and Petti's but Bella missed her mom. Bella turned depressed and was on many antidepressants. None of them worked. The only thing that worked was getting high or cutting herself, or overdosing on pills.

"Bella turned emo. She was never happy, but when she was in school, she would be happy. She was like a TV. One moment you would be watching a sad movie and then with a click of a button you would be watching a head cheerleader/ captain of the basketball squad being all peppy. Everybody wished they were Bella. In high school, all of the guys wanted to make-out with Bella or be the one to lay her in bed. She was like a piece of meat in with a bunch of hungry piranhas. Her only escape was drugs, and razors. Alice and Rosalie tried to get her to quit but she wouldn't, she couldn't she was to far gone.

"Bella quit eating. Alice and Rose forced food down her but she would just throw it up. She was anorexic. When she was 15, almost 16, her dad bought her a Ford Mustang Convertible. All of the guys said that they were going to be the one to hook up with her in the back seat. None of them did though. Bella may have been insane and a dare devil but she wasn't going to give her virginity up. One night, Alice and Rosalie were supposed to come over. Bella was so depressed, mainly because she now 16 and her mom wasn't here. Bella took Charlie's gun that he left in the drawer under the coffee table and held it up to her head. Bella was going to shoot herself. She was going to finish what that killer didn't many years ago. Just as she was pulling the trigger, Alice hit her hand and Bella shot herself, just not in the head. She shot herself in her left upper arm." I pulled my sleeve up to show the scar.

"When Bella graduated, Alice and Rosalie went with her to college in LA. Bella began to study medicine and it was her lifesaver. She began to eat more and stopped cutting herself. She slowed down on the drugs but that too was ending. Bella slowly began to love the lord again. She was healing. She went to her Dad's house a lot and even began playing piano again. She would secretly play piano before so when she played again she was brilliant. Better than when she was 5. Even better than Renee was. Bella quit drugs soon after playing piano. It became a part of her life, that piano did. She let her friends in and they were all tight again. They bought a house together close to the college.

"Charlie solved a case for the president and the president gave Charlie a Aston Martin Vanquish (on profile) He gave Bella it for staying clean for 3 years and for her 21st birthday. All of the guys in college imagined themselves in bed with her. You should have heard the things they said about Bella. They weren't pretty things. Bella went to Hollywood with Alice and Rose because Alice had to show her designs for a big fashion company. Rosalie and Bella were her models. The company wanted so sign me as a model but she refused. she signed up for an internship in Hollywood at their hospital. When we went back she got a phone call saying she got the job.

"We packed and came to Hollywood. We bought a house and Bella had to live without her piano. Bella's life was going back down towards the ground. When Bella went into the hospital, she relaxed a bit. Then Carlisle and Bella hit it off. They became best friends and Bella had feelings for him. A month later they proclaim their love for each other and Carlisle gave Bella white roses. I hadn't had white roses since I was 5. I went into the living room, thinking of when my mother would put white roses on her white piano. I would put other flowers on the piano but never white roses. There was no piano and I just about lost it.

"Then that night Bella had a nightmare about the night her mother died. In the morning she went to church to wish her mom a happy birthday. She left one white rose at the altar, Bella's signature departure. Then she saw Carlisle and cried in his arms. Then she drove back here and told this story. If it weren't for medicines and Mom's piano I would probably be a depressed whore selling my body to perverts. If it weren't for God, I would be dead in more ways than one." By the end of my speech, I was at the piano bench and began to play _Memories_ by Within Temptation.

_*Whispered* Memories, Memories, MemoriesIn This World You TriedNot Leaving Me Alone BehindThere's No Other WayI'll Pray To The Gods: Let Him StayThe Memories Ease The Pain InsideNow I Know Why_

_All Of My MemoriesKeep You NearIt's All About UsImagine You'd Be HereAll Of My MemoriesKeep You NearThe Silent WhispersThe Silent Tears Made Me A Promise I'd TryTo Find My Way Back In This LifeI Hope There Is A WayTo Give Me A Sign You're OkayReminds Me AgainIt's Worth It AllSo I Can Go HomeAll Of My MemoriesKeep You NearIt's All About UsImagine You'd Be HereAll Of My MemoriesKeep You NearThe Silent WhispersThe Silent Tears Together In All These MemoriesI See Your SmileAll The Memories I Hold DearDarling You Know I Love You Till The End Of TimeAll Of My MemoriesKeep You NearIt's All About UsImagine You'd Be HereAll Of My MemoriesKeep You NearThe Silent WhispersThe Silent Tears _

"I love you Mom!!!" I whispered, as I fell into unconsciousness.

Please review!!!! I'll make the next chapter soon!!!!!


	4. I HATE JACOB BLACK!

* * *

Last Time on ADITD (A Date In The Dark): "I love you Mom!!!" I whispered, as I fell into unconsciousness.

This Time:

When I woke up, I was on the couch. Carlisle was standing over me in "doctor mode". "Well she seems to be coming round."

"It's a good thing you were standing next to her Carlisle." I heard Charlie say. "She would have hit her head on the coffee table if your reflexes didn't kick in so fast." I heard something hit something, Charlie patting Carlisle on the back possibly?? I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Carlisle standing over me checking my pulse on my neck. When he saw my eyes, he took his hands off my neck. It felt tingly where his hand was.

"Are you okay Morning Bells??" Alice asked.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Why do you call her Morning Bells?" Carlisle asked.

"Well-" I started but Alice interrupted me.

"When we were little, Bella would be peppy and cheery early in the morning. She would sing a lot of hum. So I started calling her Morning Bell because she was as happy and cheerful as the morning bells that played each morning around 7." Carlisle nodded and I stuck my tongue out at her. She flicked my tongue so I bit her.

We both laughed and I sat up. "Whoa!! Head Rush." Carlisle's hands went behind my back as I fell back to the couch. "I'm okay," I said noticing Rosalie and Alice coming toward me. "Just a little dizzy is all." Then the doorbell rang. Alice went to get it.

"Hi buddy come on in!!!" Buddy?? Who could that be??

"Hey Bells!!!" I heard a very familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob Black!!! "JACOB?!?!?!?" I asked excitedly. Jacob rushed to me and hugged me tightly. "Ow. Jake you're hurting me."

He let go and said, "Oops. Sorry Bella." I nodded and sat up. I could feel Carlisle's hands on my back incase I fell again. I asked him to help me up. He gave me his hand and I stood up. He kept his arm around me incase I lost my balance. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you" in his ear. He smiled and kissed my cheek in return murmuring "I love you too Bella." I smiled and remembered that Jacob was here. I noticed Jacob glaring at Carlisle's arm that was around me.

"So Jake how have you been?" He looked at me still upset.

"Fine." Jacob grunted.

"What's up Jake?? Why are you mad??" He looked at Carlisle's arm again.

"I thought we had a thing." Jacob said. I gasped and lost my balance. Carlisle caught me and looked at me questioningly.

"JACOB BLACK!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I screamed. He shrunk back.

"So…sorry Bell…Bella. I thou…thought you…liked me." I glared at him.

"No only as a friend, Jacob." I hissed.

"But you kissed me before you left." He said, explaining. I growled.

"If I remember correctly, you _blackmailed_ me." Charlie looked up at that word.

"Only because it was the only way. I wasn't kidding either. If you didn't kiss me I would have killed you. You were just too scared to find out weren't ya?? We all know that you are a psychopathic druggie who wants to die. We all know that you would have begged me to kill you if you're friends weren't there." He cut off there. I whispered to Carlisle to let me go. He did.

"I'm the druggie? I'm suicidal? I'm scared? You should see you're face right now. You look like you're gonna pee yourself. I'm not like that anymore so just go to Hell Jacob Black." I began to walk toward him. Jacob backed up until he hit the wall. I got in his face and started screaming, "SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN JACOB BLACK!!!! I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR I WILL!!!!!" Charlie grabbed me and sat me on the couch. Carlisle and Dad had to restrain me while Alice and Rose sat in front of me blocking my vision and Alice began humming my lullaby. Rosalie told Jacob to leave.

As soon as he walked out the door I relaxed into Carlisle's arms. Carlisle held me to his chest and I whispered, "I'm so sorry I acted like that. I acted foolishly. I'm sorry Carlisle. I'm so-"

Carlisle cut me off. "Bella. Ssh. It's okay Bell. It's alright. You lost your temper, it happens. I forgive you. Please stop crying Bella. I love you no matter how foolish you look or how badly you lose your temper. Just remind me never to get on your bad side." We laughed.

"You will never get on my bad side. Just he brought up some of the past that I tried to block out and he called me all those names especially the psychopathic druggie. I wanted to kill him." Carlisle held me and comforted me.

Alice said, "Lets celebrate. Today is Renee's 43rd birthday. We have to do something!!!!" We all agreed even me. Alice excused herself and pulled her phone out. A few minutes later, she came back. "We'll have a few visitors in a few minutes." We talked and moved some of the furniture so that we had a big clear spot in the middle of the living room.

I wore a blue strapless party dress with frills. My shoes were black suede peep toe pumps. I had a tiara shaped ring, a daisy mood ring, a blue bead bracelet, blue dangled earrings, another bead bracelet, a blue and gold thick bangle, a ribbon belt, a feather flower hair clip, an oval sapphire ring, and a my mothers wedding band on my right hand. I had a blue clutch bag. For makeup, I had blue eye shadow, navy blue eye liner, and some blue nail polish. I wore Diamonds Eau De Parfum Spray - Giorgio Armani Perfume.

My hair was curled lightly and a bit in the front was pulled back by the feather flower hair clip. It looked beautiful.

Alice wore a black cocktail dress that went knee length. She had gold and black heels that made her tall. She had a Chanel purse. She had gold dangling earrings, Forever21 gold chains, a gold clasp belt, black gloves with rhinestones, and her lipstick was dark red. Alice wore Ralph Lauren 'Notorious' perfume.

Alice's hair was curled and put in a low ponytail, so it hung down her back. It looked great with her outfit.

Rosalie had a coral evening dress on that went to her feet. She had white heels on. She wore rhinestone star earrings, silver bangles, a fancy drop necklace, a white belt, and a white ruffled flower clip in her hair. Rosalie had pink lip gloss. Both her and Alice were excited for some reason.

Rosalie's hair was in a tight bun with her ruffled flower clip in it. She looked like a princess.

We went downstairs and Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme were here. They were all dressed up. Carlisle was dressed up also. (Pics all on Profile)

When Carlisle saw me, his jaw dropped. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you all for coming and celebrating my mother's 43rd birthday and her 19th year away from us!!!" Everyone clapped.

Alice said, "We're going to start the night off with Bella's most played songs on her Ipod. There's 25 that's played more than 100 times and she's only had it since May. (Bella's Ipod on profile) The first song is _Take Me On The Floor _by the Veronicas." After she said that, the song came on. We all went out and danced to it.

The songs played in this order:

1.)The Veronicas- Take Me On The Floor

2.)Within Temptation- Memories

3.)Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Your Guardian Angel

4.)Evanescence- Tourniquet

5.)Kill Hannah- Crazy Angel

6.)Evanescence- Lithium

7.)The Veronicas- Untouched

8.)Evanescence- My Immortal

9.)Demi Lovato- Don't Forget

10.)My Chemical Romance- Teenagers

11.)Evanescence- Snow White Queen

12.)3oh!3- Don't Trust Me

13.)Flyleaf- All Around Me

14.)Green Day- American Idiot

15.)The Veronicas- 4Ever

16.)Barlow Girls- I Need You To Love Me

17.)Evanescence- Hello

18.)Flyleaf- I'm so Sick

19.)Kelly Clarkson- A Moment Like This

20.)My Chemical Romance- Welcome to the Black Parade

21.)Green Day- Know Your Enemy

22.)Evanescence- Lacrymosa

23.)Within Temptation- All I Need

24.)Paramore- That's What You Get

25.)The Veronicas- Hook Me Up

Those were the beginning songs. I loved all of them. Well of course I would, they were my top 25 play list. Alice convinced me to play my mothers favorite song on the piano. Her favorite song was _Can't Help Falling in Love With You _by Elvis Presley. It was also my parents wedding song.

After the 26 songs, we all hung out for a while. Carlisle kept looking at me and then would be embarrassed when I caught him. I pulled him into the kitchen. "Do you like my dress?" I asked innocently.

"Yes I do Bella. It looks very beautiful on you." He said kissing my lips softly. Carlisle pushed me up against the wall and he deepened the kiss. He pulled me tight against. A few minutes later, we broke away slightly breathless. We both smiled and kissed one more time. Then we went back into the living room.

I drifted to the piano to play softly. Everybody's attention turned to me. I continued playing being in my own little world. We continued like that for the rest of the night. Everybody left and we all went to bed.

The next morning, Carlisle and I went to church. After church he hung out at my house and left later that night. In the morning, Carlisle called me saying he wouldn't be able to pick me up because he had to be there early. I said okay and got ready.

When I got there, I heard a noise coming from Carlisle's office. I walk in and see a girl pinning Carlisle up against a wall with her tongue shoved down his throat, possibly to his Adam's apple. I gasped and ran out the door. Carlisle followed me yelling, "Bella wait. Please let me explain. She forced me, I tried to push her off but it's kind of hard when your hands are handcuffed." That pulled me up short. I looked and Carlisle showed me his hands.

"The key is in my left pocket, will you unlock my hands?" I unlocked his hands and walked away. Carlisle grabbed my hand, forcing me toward him. "Bella, you do believe me, right?"

"I don't know Carlisle. I think we need a break maybe. I'm taking a sick day." With that I ran out of the hospital with tears in my eyes. I called Alice and Rose, knowing I was in no condition to drive home. "Alice." I said crying. "Will you and Rose come pick me up. I need one of you to drive my car home." I said, all of my words breaking because of my sobs.

"Of course sweetie. We'll be there in 5." We hung up and I waited by my car. Five minutes later, Alice and Rosalie arrived. They pulled me in their arms and I told them what happened. Rose was going to drive my car while Alice drove me home in her Porsche. I went into my bedroom and did not come out.

*3 Weeks later*

August 20th.

It's been 3 weeks since Carlisle and I broke up and I'm depressed again. The doctor at the hospital, not Carlisle though that's who the nurses wanted me to have, prescribed antidepressants again. Carlisle and I weren't talking besides at work. I think he could tell I was acting weird because I didn't try to act happy. I let my depressiveness show.

APOV (have to do it)

Rosalie and I were working on fashion designs for my company, when the door bell rang. I opened the door and saw Carlisle. I almost shut the door in his face but he begged me to listen.

Carlisle said, "Please, You have to help me. I want to get Bella back. I hate seeing her so depressed and empty. It hurts to see the girl I'm madly in love with mad at me. I never kissed that girl. I swear to God I didn't. Please Alice help me. Is Bella depressed again? Is she taking antidepressants? Will she go back to her old self?" I thought it through and decided to answer his questions and help him. I hurt to see my BFF hurt.

"I'll help you Carlisle. Bella is depressed and she's taking antidepressants but they're not working. We hope she won't go back to drugs and razors but we don't know. This is what we'll do…" Alice filled me in on her plan.

BPOV

I came home from work and went to the piano. I played for a good hour and went to my bedroom. When I opened the door, Carlisle was on my bed. I turned around and went to walk back out the door, but I couldn't. Rosalie and Alice were blocking my way. I walked in my room and they locked me in.

Carlisle began to talk, "Bella please you have to believe me. I didn't kiss that girl. I would never hurt you like that Bella. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please Bella. Please you have to-" I cut him off by kissing him. He didn't kiss back for a second but then he kissed me greedily.

I broke away and said, "Carlisle, "I believe you. I believe you. I love you and I want to spend my life with you by my side also." We kissed again and he picked me up carrying me to the bed. I crawled up to the head of the bed and Carlisle kissed me again. This kiss was more passionate and slower than the rest. I enjoyed that. We broke away breathless. We kissed again and this time the kiss brought on a whole bunch of hormones. Carlisle toyed with the end of my shirt. I froze and he broke away, surprised.

I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what got into me." He apologized kissing me softly. I kissed him back and broke away.

It's okay. I'm just not ready. Sometimes people can't control their crazy hormones." I smiled weakly but it didn't touch my eyes. My laugh sounded pathetic. I excused myself. I ran to my bathroom and threw up. Ugh. I hope I'm not getting sick. I sat against the door and rocked myself, lost in memory lane.

_*Flashback* It's the day before I left for Hollywood. I went to Jacob's house to say goodbye to by best guy friend. I knock on the door. "Hey Jake. I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving for Hollywood in 2 weeks." He welcomed me in and hugged me tightly. "I'm gonna miss ya Bells." I nodded, hugging him closer. He was my best friend in guy form. I thought of him as a brother. "I have a present for you upstairs in my room. Come with me." He said suddenly. I followed. I laid down on his bed like I always do. Jacob told me to close my eyes. I closed them and I felt something cold close around my wrists. My hands were brought above my head and I heard something closing up by the head board. I opened my eyes and noticed I was handcuffed. He cuffed my ankles too. _

_He unbuttoned my shirt and said if I screamed, he would kill me and my best friends. Jacob ripped all my clothes off and took his clothes off. He got on me and began to kiss me passionately. He tried to get his tongue in my mouth but I was solid. He got mad. He moved to my neck and began to bite it. It hurt badly. I didn't respond. I froze. He went down to my you-know and began to do bad things there. He raped me. _

_I passed out somewhere in there and I remember that when I woke up, I was dripping wet in Jacob's t-shirt. Alice and Rosalie were coming up the front porch with clothes. It was raining. Jacob threatened me to kiss him or he would kill me. He held a gun to my head. I kissed him and Alice and Rosalie took me home. They thought that the kiss was the only thing that happened but it wasn't. I was unresponsive. I was in shock. It's been almost three months since that day. *End of Flashback* _

I came out of my reverie to Carlisle shaking me. "Bella?? Bella?? Are you okay??" You could hear the worry in his voice. I snapped out of thoughts.

"I'm fine." Carlisle helped me up and we went into the living room. We played truth-or-dare with Alice and Rosalie.

Alice went first. "Bella. Truth or dare?"

I answered, "Truth please." She glared.

"Why do you hate Jacob Black so much? I thought he was our friend." I froze.

"Why do we have to talk about him??" I asked shakily, tears in my eyes.

"Never mind Bella." Alice said quickly. They continued truth-or-dare but my mood stayed down. I HATE JACOB BLACK!!!!

After truth-or-dare, we went to get into our pajamas. Rosalie dressed in a red nightie with red shorts on underneath. I dressed in a black polka dotted nightie. Alice wore a black lace nightie. We all put our robes on so Carlisle wouldn't stare. (All Pics on Profile)

We watched some movies and after that I went into my room and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

I'm not going to update next week because I'm going camping. I'll post chapter 11 for It's a Love Story and I might do a parody but then there won't be any updates until I get back. Keep reading and reviewing. My chapters always come faster.

Okay. I want to ba an author. I have two summaries that I want you to vote on. You can pick one of them or A Date in the dark or It's a Love Story. I'd just have to change the names.

Summary 1.)

Brooklyn Scarlett Summers and Jarrod Kaleb Matthews are a married couple. They have a three year old named Reese Madison Matthews. Brooklyn and Jarrod do not get along, they always fight. Brooklyn's best friend, Zoe, convinces Brooke to file for divorce. Brooklyn and Reece move in with Brooklyn's brother Ethan Summers, who happens to be married to Zoe. Brooklyn meets one of Ethan's friends and they become fast friends. Will they fall in love? Or will Jarrod fight for his family?

Summary 2.) Brigid O'Connor, the princess of Ireland is going to America. Her dad sent her there so she can prepare peacefully for queen after an attack at the castle causes her mother to be killed. Nobody must know who she is. The Military were going to get the dictator out so Brigid can peacefully become queen with her father helping her. She is 19 and going to college. What will happen when she becomes fast friends with Ashley Williams?Will Brigid fall for Ashley's player brother, Christopher, or will Brigid's dead fiance steal her heart again? Will Brigid O'Connor ever be able to be queen??

Tell me what you think!!! TwilightLover2014


	5. A bruise? Or more?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like to make stories about them!!!

Last time on ADITD: We watched some movies and after that I went into my room and fell asleep for the night.

This Time:

I woke up and went downstairs, feeling refreshed. Alice said that we were going to a party that weekend. It was August 21st. It was 22 days until my birthday. I would be 25. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Carlisle sitting at the island. I walked to him and he sat me on the counter in front of him. I kissed Carlisle good morning and ended up in his lap. We both laughed.

I went back upstairs and got dressed. I put on dark denim straight-leg jeans with brown tank top. I put an All Saints Leroy Mini Mac Jacket on, which was also brown. I wore a brown and white hat, earrings, bangles, Chic Downtown scarf, I brought down my ASOS bag that was leather, my Louis Vuitton umbrella, Dolce and Gabbana oversized sunglasses, fossil watch, Topo old buck boot heels, and Forver21 lip gloss.

Alice wore a yellow bambi racer back tank, full tilt shell stretch bracelet, yellow heels, Dior sunglasses, Revolt light destroyed jeans, diamond shape shell earrings, and Miu Miu handbag.

Rosalie wore Gold Sivano Aviator Sunglasses, Lipsy green Military Frill leather jacket, black Firetrap peep toe ankle boots, 2 brown skinny bracelets with Gunmetal pyramid studs, light destroyed jeans different from Ali's, CC Skye Retro Peace ring, pink Wild fox Couture Boy Crazy Tank top, light pink Givenchy Nightingale purse, and multiple gold necklaces. (All outfits on profile)

After, Alice and Rosalie walked in, Alice started making breakfast. "Bella. Do you know where we put the flour? I'm making pancakes." Rose and I looked at her frightened. Alice is making pancakes?? "Oh shut up. You know I'm a good cook. I opened my mouth to say something but she interrupted me. "Okay not really but still. Edward, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett are coming over for brunch and I want to make something good."

"Maybe I should cook then Alice. If you don't want us all to be rushed to the hospital for stomach pumps." She smacked me in the stomach lightly, but it still hurt for some reason. "Ow Alice. Be careful with me, I'm breakable." I said rubbing my stomach. I left LA in early June. Around the 20th. That means we've been here 2 months and 1 day.

Alice broke me out of my thoughts. "I didn't even hit you hard Bella. Maybe you need to work out and tighten those abs of yours. Though your stomach was as hard as always."

"Maybe you hit my bruise." We both agreed on that though I knew that wasn't the reason. I just didn't know what the reason was though. I finished breakfast about 20 minutes later. Our friends came over a minute after I finished. "Good timing guys. I just finished breakfast…err brunch I mean," looking at Alice as I said that last part. She smiled at me.

"What's for brunch? I sure smells good Bells." They all picked up on my nickname. Once Emmett called me Morning Bells to see what would happen, and Alice nearly ripped his head off.

"Thanks Emmett. I fixed pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. I figured that you would eat a lot, Emmett." We all laughed and I led them to the dining room table. I had just enough plates and stuff for all of them. We ate our breakfast talking about random things. Like how Esme and Emmett pulled a prank on Edward. Esme pretended to be having an affair with Emmett. Jasper made sure Edward walked in the door while they were "making out". It was hilarious.

We finished breakfast and the guys went downstairs to play video games. Us girls decided to watch He's Just Not That Into You. It was a chic flick but it was funny. We were all crying by the end, we laughed so hard. Downstairs, we heard something break. Alice, Rosalie and I ran downstairs. Esme followed us.

"What just broke?" I asked. Alice glared at them. Carlisle and Edward swore they had nothing to do with it, that they were playing pool. "Emmett, Jasper. What broke?" I asked again, getting frustrated.

Emmett answered, "I think we broke your TV." Alice shrieked something unladylike.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?" All three of us girls screamed. Jasper and Emmett moved and we saw our $500 dollar TV broken. Luckily the Wii wasn't and neither was any other game system. Just our TV. "That was a Korean TV. It isn't even in America yet you idiot." Rosalie continued ranting. Alice's face was red and she was doing the death glare. I was fuming and wanted to punch something.

I excused myself and went into the next room in our basement. We had a personal gym there. I went to the boxing bag and kicked the hell out of it, screaming once in a while. Alice came in and used hers. The guys followed Rose in. I stopped kicking it and glared at Emmett and Jasper. "No more video games. Now what happened?"

Jasper said, "Emmett was beating me in Mario Carts. He beat me 7 times in a row. I finally beat him and Emmett got mad. He pushed me around. We started screaming at each other. Emmett pushed me into the TV. That's when Edward and Carlisle finally broke up the fight. And when you guys came down."

"You got in a fight, over a game?!?!?!?" I shrieked. They nodded ashamed. "Did you beat my high score Emmett??" I asked innocently.

"Were you IMS??" I nodded. "No I didn't come close." He hung his head in shame.

"Once you buy us a new TV, I'll play you BUT there will be no violence. I'm a breakable woman and you're HUGE!!!"

"Fine and yes you _are_ a woman." He said winking at me. I laughed and smacked him across the back of the head.

We turned on the news. The news lady said, "At the SHB ranch, we heard that they are getting stables for horses there. They will also let you keep your horse there with low renting fees. Also they'll give riding lessons or let you pay for horse back riding. It's all low cost. After all those girls are very rich." Rose, Alice, and I perked up at the name of SHB ranch. That was us. We were getting stables and some horses.

"Where's the SHB ranch at?" Edward asked.

"Don't you guys pay attention when you drive here. It's on this road." Alice said, unbelievably.

"Really?" Emmett said.

"Yes." I said. The address is 9846 Judd Road." Carlisle perked up.

"Where's that??" Jasper asked.

"Let's take a walk outside, shall we?" Rosalie asked. We all agreed. We walked out the back and walked down a trail. We went about a quarter mile and stopped. There were stabled but no horses. They were being delivered tomorrow.

"Cool. You have stables too?? It looks like you won't need to go there." Emmett said. Edward smacked him.

"They're SHB ranch, idiot." Edward said.

"What does SHB stand for?" Jasper asked. We smiled and they all looked at me.

"It stands for Swan, Hale, Brandon Ranch." I said.

"What is Swan, Hale, Brandon??" Emmett asked.

"My name is Bella Swan." I started but Emmett interrupted me.

"I know who you are, you don't have to introduce yourself. I've known you for 2 months. I just want to know what it is." Emmett whined.

"I was telling you. Now listen and don't interrupt. I'm Isabella _Swan. _The S in SHB. Rose is Rosalie _Hale_. The H in SHB. Finally Alice is Mary Brandon. The B in SHB. Do you understand?" I said all of this slowly.

"I understand the surnames, but why did you call Alice, Mary?" We giggled. The guys looked confused.

"Alice's full name is Mary Alice Brandon. She doesn't like Mary so she goes by Alice. Rose's full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Get it?" I asked.

"Sure Izzie." Emmett said. I growled.

"Don't call me that ever again." I snarled. Alice tried to calm me down while everyone except Alice and Rosalie looked confused.

Alice explained, "Her mom used to call her that."

"Does she not like her mom?" I snarled again. Carlisle took me in his arms.

"Do you know who my parents are?" I asked Edward, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper. They shook their heads.

"My dad is Charlie Swan. The detective." I said. The three guys' head perked up.

Jasper exclaimed, "Can you tell us the story of his one unsolved case. Her name was Renee Higginbotham, wasn't it?" I nodded.

"I am going to tell that story. Well Renee and Charlie went to high school together. Renee moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks Washington for her sophomore year in high school. She and Charlie fell madly in love. They married out of high school. They had a little baby girl on September 13, 1985. She will be 25 then. They named the baby Isabella Marie Swan." The guys looked at me. "Little Bella was very close with her mother. Renee called Bella Izzie because she loved that name. Renee wanted to name Bella Isabelle, but Charlie liked Isabella better.

"Renee played piano." We were in the house by now. "She taught Bella how to play at age three." I walked to the piano and played softly. "Charlie was a detective and Renee was a kindergarten teacher. She was Bella's kindergarten teacher." My mood changed suddenly. The guys noticed. "It was summertime. Bella came home from Ali's house and Renee told Bella to take a nap. She lied down on the couch while Renee played her lullaby." I began to play my lullaby.

"While Bella was napping, a man broke into the house and shot Renee in the back, through the heart. Renee screamed and the music stopped. Bella woke up screaming, '_Mommy wake up!!! Mommy wake up!!!' _But Renee wouldn't wake up, she was dead. The man shot Bella. Alice's parent's came over and called 911. The EMTs said they died and took them to the morgue. Bella woke up screaming in there. The doctors took her to Charlie.

"At the funeral, Bella tried to wake her mother up. She asked Charlie if her mom hated her, was that why she wouldn't wake up. While other girls played Barbie's and did makeovers, Bella would cry and sit by herself. Alice was her only friend. In 5th grade, Bella began to dress emo-like. She would wear dark clothes and she was vampire pale. Bella would cut herself with a razor. But at school, she was bright and happy. She wore skirts and tank tops. It was an act.

"Alice and Bella had a group of girls who hated them. In that group was Tanya, Jessica, Kate, Carmen, and Lauren. Lauren was the head bitch, literally. Well Rosalie was new here and started to hang out with the witchy crew as we called them then. Then Lauren felt threatened so she kicked Rosalie out. Rose came over with the poor excuse saying that Lauren said we were the welcoming committee. We became friends quickly.

"She found out about Bella's mother and her emo-ness. They went to a private school in Forks still. Bella and Charlie still lived in the same house her mother was killed in. Bella never stayed home though. She was always gone. In high school, all of the guys wanted to lay her in bed. All of the girls wanted to be her. Bella was the head cheerleader and captain of the basketball team. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were the three most beautiful girls in school, and Bella led them.

"Bella was taking many different antidepressants but they didn't work. The only thing that worked was drugs and cutting herself. Yes, Bella did drugs. When Bella was 16, she quit eating. She turned very sick and Alice and Rosalie convinced her to eat. She complied eventually. As an early 16th birthday present, her dad bought her a Ford Mustang with tinted windows. I still have it. I just don't drive it anymore. All of the guys thought they were going to hook up with her.

"Bella would win Homecoming and Prom. Anything. Even Miss Peppy, even though outside of school she was completely sad and depressed. On her 16th birthday, Alice and Rosalie were supposed to come over. Her father left his gun on the table and Bella was going to put it away. Then she got the brilliant idea to end her misery. To finish off what the man didn't achieve. Bella put the gun to her head and cocked it. Right then, Rosalie and Alice walked in the door and Alice hit the gun. Bella shot herself…in the arm." I showed my them my scar.

"Bella, Rosalie, and Alice graduated and went to college. They moved to LA to got ULA which is the University of Los Angeles. Bella became interested in medicine. She quit drugs and cutting herself. Medicine was her escape from reality. This year she moved to Hollywood and lives at the SHB ranch which gets they're horses tomorrow. That's when the ranch opens to public." I finished my story.

"That Bella chick sounds just like you. Have you met her before Bella?" Emmett asked. I smacked him.

"I'm Bella from the story idiot." I said.

"Oh well I'm sorry about you're mom Bells." I nodded and he gave me a bone crushing hug. It hurt my stomach badly.

"EMMETT!!!! Let me go. Your hurting me." He dropped me and I held my stomach. It hurt really bad. Then the pain ended.

"Sorry Bella." Emmett said, sadly. I hugged him and told him it was okay. He smiled and we all joked around.

I fixed dinner after a while. I cooked Mushroom soup. Everybody like it. Especially Alice. It's her favorite. We watched movies and Esme decided to stay the night while the guys went to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's place. We watched movies and did mani and pettis. I had Sephora blue sparkly nail polish on. Alice wore bright yellow nail polish. Rose wore magenta nail polish and had a rose on the end of each nail. Esme had gold nails and a diamond coat on the end. It looked like diamonds I should say.

Then we got in our pajamas. Esme didn't have any but we found out she was the same size as me. So I let her borrow a pair of pajamas. Esme's pajamas were a gray aerie lace tank and Anthropology shorts which were also gray. I let her borrow gray slippers so her feet didn't freeze in our house. I gave her a pillow to take downstairs to lean against or something.

I wore a bay blue aerie tissue tank, aerie big dot boy shorts, my Terri eye mask on top of my head, my aerie rosebud earrings because I always wore earrings to bed, and my blue fluffy slippers. I brought my blue Ipod nano downstairs. I brought my cookie monster stuffed animal down along with my bible. I brought my contact lens case so I could pop them out when I finished reading. I also brought down some M&M's, lifesavers, and water.

Rosalie wore her cute monkey short and tank top ensemble with her aerie knit slipper booties. She brought down her Hello Kitty plush stuffed animal too. Rosalie also brought down her purple ipod and her blinged out head phones.

Alice wore zebra design pajama bottoms with a plain ribbed black tank top, along with a pink scarf. She wore her pink fluffy slippers like my blue ones. She pulled her hair in a pony tail and had her pink robe over her untied. She carried her pink mini blanket with her, along with her pink fuzzy lap top. She brought Oreos, Sobe Vitamin water, and pink tic tacs. (Outfits on Profile)

We all partied and laughed and finally went to bed around 5 a.m. I fell asleep, very exhausted.

*The Next Morning*

We all woke up and went downstairs. We ate breakfast and hung out a bit before we got dressed. Esme followed me to my room to get clothes. Alice told us to wear something dressy but casual still.

I gave Esme a gray and blue tie die Anama dress. She had a pair of gray flats with a black floral design on them. She had a black flower ZOZO Resort bag, a CULTSTATUS ring, a black leather and onyx European Club wear set by Dagmar, Murano Antica Murrina Glass earrings, a black crystal brooch, a black and silver stone bracelet, a black daisy ring, and a lace waist coat. Esme wore a little bit of light makeup, making a smoky effect around her eyes, matching her attire.

I wore a green Charlotte Russe dressy tank top with a "Miss Me" ruffle skirt. I had on green iris simply soles. For makeup, I wore Cinnamon Buns Lip shine, talking makeup (not literally), eye luxury eyeliner, Elle green eye shadow, and mascara. For accessories, I have a green Melina pearl bracelet, a green Etsy Fitzroy Necklace on a brass chain, Forever21 dangle earrings, a glass leaf bracelet, and a green retro snake clutch bag.

Alice wore a white silk cotton party dress with a brown Claudia Duchess Satin Jacket over it. She had pink and white Christian LouBoutin platform sandals. She had a pink, brown, and white coach bag. Alice had a pearl flower necklace and an ivory flower stone cocktail ring on. She wore lipstick and light blush. There was a little eyeliner and eye shadow there too.

Rosalie wore a green Rebecca Taylor Tequila Bingo satin dress that was strapless. She put a black belted jacket over the dress. Rose wore Brian Atwood heels. For accessories, she had CC Skye Silver Square Pave Stud Earrings, Nixon the Volta watch, Urban brooch necklace, VANSKIKE silver bracelets, Anya Hindmarch Flavie patent leather tote, a silver slinky looking ring, and a black bubble ring. She wore her hair in a pony tail with a black Chanel flower hair tie. She wore light makeup also.

We all looked very nice. We all complimented each other and then sat in the living room. Then the doorbell rang, scaring us all. "I'll get it." I said. I walked to the door and opened it.

"You look lovely Miss Swan." Someone said to me.

Find out what happens next on Chapter 6 of A Date in The Dark or ADITD. Who was at the door?? By the way. You can see any of their outfits on my profile. They're all gorgeous!!!

Thanks so much, Twilight Love2014 (Lily) God Bless!!!!!!!!


	6. A wedding?

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! A lot has happened last year, my Grandpa died, my Grandma had surgery, my boyfriend broke up with me. But I'm back now and have the story in my head. I'll try to update more often!!**

_***Last time on ADITD* "You look lovely Miss Swan." Someone said to me.**_

**This Time:**

"**Thank you, Doctor Cullen. You look handsome yourself." Carlisle laughed and picked me up, kissing me. I smiled against his lips. Then I felt sick to my stomach. "Excuse me!!" I squeaked, running to the bathroom, throwing up.**

**The doorbell rang again. This time it was someone with a horse trailer. I rinsed my mouth out and went to greet the couple. "Hello. You must be Isabella. I'm Tom Hamilton and this is my wife Cheryl and my daughter Vanessa. We heard about your stables and were wondering if you could hold our appaloosa, Buttercup."**

"**Hello Tom, Cheryl, and Vanessa. We'd love to hold your horse for you. That's what we do!! It'll be $100 every 2 months, or $50 a month. Is that reasonable for you??" Tom nodded and Alice brought out his contract. Tom looked it over and signed it.**

**We unloaded Buttercup and led her to one of the stables. Tom looked them over, saying they were very nice looking. She was next to my horse Phantom. My stud was a black quarter horse that was very mysterious. Alice had a tan Palomino horse named Hot Gossip. She was a beauty. Rosalie had a white Welsh pony named Princess.**

**We put Buttercup in her new stall and gave her grain and fresh water. Carlisle was watching Alice, Rose, and I make the horse welcome. Then Tom made the $50 down payment and they left, after Vanessa gave Buttercup a heartbreaking goodbye. **

**We walked back to the house, and I had to run to the bathroom…again. Carlisle was watching me when I came out of the bathroom. "I think I'm getting sick. I need to make an appointment with my Doctor. I'll be right back." Carlisle gave me a quick but passionate kiss and I walked over to the phone.**

"**Doctor Mason's office, how may I help you??" Esme was talking through the phone.**

"**Hi Esme. It's Bella. I keep throwing up, I think I'm getting sick. I was wondering if I could get an appointment to see what's going on." I told her.**

"**Okay Bella. How's today at 4:00?? Will that work??" I told her it would and we hung up. It was 3:14 now, so I had 45 minutes. Carlisle said he wanted to go with me so I let him.**

**Carlisle helped me into his Mercedes and drove me to Edward's clinic. We made small comfortable talk on the way. We arrived there at 3:55. Carlisle sat down in the lobby while I signed in. At exactly 3:00, Edward called me back.**

"**Hello Bella, Carlisle. Fancy meeting you here. Come on back Bella." Carlisle followed me back, I let him. I sat down on the bed and Edward asked me a question. "What are your symptoms??"**

"**Well my stomach is very sensitive. Alice lightly hit me and it hurt badly. Rose gave me a hug and it hurt my stomach. I've been getting sick to my stomach and throwing up. I recognize the signs but I want you to tell me I'm wrong."**

**Edward looked at me. "What do you predict is wrong with you?? I think I have a prediction but I need to run tests. First you need an ultrasound." When Edward said that, all hope was gone.**

"**Okay." I whispered, trying to keep my tears from falling. From the look on Carlisle's face. He knew what was going on. Edward left for a moment, leaving Carlisle and I alone.**

"**You think your pregnant don't you???" Carlisle asked me, looking at me. My tears began to fall rapidly. "It's okay Bella. I'm not angry. Will you tell me how this happened?? I don't care. I still love you, that'll never change." My tears slowed me Carlisle wrapped me in a hug.**

"**You know Jacob Black??" Carlisle nodded. "Well you know how he said he would've killed me if I didn't kiss him. Earlier that day, he raped me. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, or the people I loved would die. If I'm pregnant, everything changes. He might have to be in my life."**

**Carlisle shook his head. "No he doesn't. He never has to know this baby is his, nobody does. We'll say its mine…if you want to. It'll be our baby. Okay??" I smiled at Carlisle.**

"**You'd do that for me???" Carlisle nodded, kissing my lips. Edward walked back in with a wheelchair.**

"**Sorry but you need to ride in this. I know you don't like to ride in wheelchairs but in this case you have too. You can even have Carlisle drive you if you want to." I smiled.**

**I got in the wheelchair and Carlisle pushed me down the hall to the ultrasound room. Edward handed me a hospital gown and I changed into it. Thankfully it covered me completely. A few minutes later, I was being tested for pregnancy. He had me hooked up to an IV and had a nurse draw blood from me. It was kind of painful.**

**A while later, I was dressed and waiting for the results. Carlisle held my hand while I paced back and forth in the little hospital room. Finally, Edward came back in the room. "I'm sorry Bella. Your predictions were right. You are 2 ½ months pregnant." I began to cry. Why does this have to happen to me???**

**Carlisle held me close to him while I cried. Carlisle helped me into the car and we drove back to SHB ranch. Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me when we got there.**

"**Are you okay, Bella??? What's wrong??" Their concern made me start crying again. **

"**I…I'm…pr…pregnant…"I said through my sobs. Carlisle kissed my lips softly and Alice and Rose freaked.**

"**OMG!!! I didn't know you two ever did **_**it.**_** Wow…" Alice said. I began to cry harder, knowing I never had sex with Carlisle.**

**Rosalie said, "I'm going to be an Auntie!!! I'm so excited. I hope you two plan on sealing the deal with marriage. I don't want my niece to be a bastard." I looked at Rosalie. So did Carlisle.**

"**Yes." Carlisle said. "I plan on marrying Bella right away, if she'll have me anyway." I smiled, nodding. Rosalie and Alice squealed excitedly.**

"**We'll have to have the wedding soon, before you're too big for a dress." I looked at Alice skeptically. That wasn't nice. "How about next week?? I think we can have everybody we care about there in time. Today is August 22nd****, the wedding will be August 29****th****. Okay??" Carlisle nodded so I agreed.**

"**I have to tell my parents and my sister. That's all who I want to be there in my family." Carlisle told me. I smiled. I was excited to meet his family.**

**Alice and Rose left us to go plan our wedding, and to call guests. They were so persistent sometimes. Carlisle carried me to my bedroom so I could rest. He laid down with me and I fell asleep quickly.**

*******

**Today was August 29****th****, my wedding day. Daddy was standing beside me, tears in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this baby??" He asked me.**

"**Yes Daddy. I love Carlisle. I know he'll keep me safe, he'll protect me, and love me. He's my everything." I rubbed my pregnant stomach. Dad didn't know I was pregnant.**

**I was waiting in the church fellowship hall in my white dress. It was very gorgeous. It went past my feet and was strapless, being held up by my breasts. It flowed out in the skirt but was tight around my stomach. Luckily, I wasn't showing yet, so I still looked hot.**

**My hair was up in a twisted ponytail, with little braids coming back from my forehead. Alice, Esme, and Rose were in black dresses and Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were in black tuxes. I don't know what Carlisle was wearing. Dad was in a black tux.**

**Alice and Jasper were the first down the aisle. A few minutes later, Esme and Edward followed them. After them, were Emmett and Rosalie. Finally, the music changed and it was my Dad and my turn.**

**I walked into the sanctuary and began my march down the aisle. My eyes locked on Carlisle and I noticed he was in an all white tux. He was extremely handsome. I made it to the end of the aisle and my hands slipped into Carlisle's.**

**The preacher began to talk. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses, to join Doctor Carlisle Anthony Cullen and Doctor Isabella Marie Swan in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."**

**The pastor continued. "Who gives this woman to this man??" Dad stood up.**

"**I, Charlie Swan, give this woman to this man." I smiled at my Dad.**

**The Pastor said a quick prayer blessing our wedding and then moved on. "Now for the reading. This comes from the poem 'White Rose':**

**The red rose whispers of passion,And the white rose breathes of love;O, the red rose is a falcon,And the white rose is a I send you a cream-white rosebudWith a flush on its petal tips;For the love that is purest and sweetestHas a kiss of desire on the lips**

"**The bride and groom have put together their own vows. You may go first." He pointed at Carlisle.**

"**Bella…when I first saw you, I said that's her. That's the girl I'm going to marry. That's my bride. Now that's coming true. Today I will marry my friend, the one I laugh with, live for, dream with, but most importantly: the one I love.**

"**Bella. I promise to love you forever, in good times and in bad times. Forever and always babe. Isn't that our saying??" I smiled. "I'll be the best husband you could ever have. I'll love you." Tears leaked down my cheeks. Carlisle squeezed me hands, wanting to hug me, but couldn't.**

**It was my turn. "I am proud to marry you this day. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with my caring and my compassion. We will wipe out the old canvases of our lives and let God, with His amazing artistic talent, fill them with new color, harmony and beauty. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day forth."**

**Carlisle had tears coming down his cheeks now. I hit the spot, I made my almost husband cry. The pastor continued, and we exchanged rings next. I went first this time. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."**

**Carlisle looked at me lovingly. "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."**

**The wedding slowly began to end. When the preacher said, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride," Carlisle picked me up and twirled me around, kissing me of course. Everyone clapped and cheered and Carlisle set me down.**

**We walked back down the aisle, greeting people who came to our wedding. My new husband (!) led me to the limousine that was going to take my wedding party to the reception.**

**We arrived at the wedding and was quickly seated. We were having our toasts first. Jasper stood up first. "A toast to the groom. He has shown us all his wisdom and his good taste in the selection of his bride," I smiled at Jasper. "and his understanding of reality in his selection of me as the best man. Even though I may be the best, today he has shown that it is he that has the most luck. To Carlisle, the groom." We held our glasses up and drank to that.**

**I gave Carlisle a kiss. The toast was very cute, Jasper did a good job. Next was Alice. "Bella, we have shared so much of our lives together, since we were 4 or 5. I am so honored to be sharing this day with you. Starting today, you will begin to share a life with Carlisle, but remember that I will always be there for you and always ready to stand up by your side. Here's to an everlasting friendship." **

**Alice held her glass up and we mimicked, drinking to her toast. Next was Emmett. "This toast is to our groom. Here is to my friend. Today I had the honor to stand beside Carlisle on this most important day, as he has so often stood beside me in good and bad times. I wish him and his lovely bride, Bella, nothing but happiness, prosperity, and good health as long as they both shall live."**

**Emmett smiled at us and Carlisle grabbed me hand and kissed me on the cheek. It was so sweet. Rosalie said something next.**

"**To my dear friend, Bella, who has been such an important part of my life for so long. I am honored to stand up next to you at your wedding. I can't wait to see the wonderful things that you do in your life with Carlisle. May your days be filled with laughter and magic and may you always know the love of your friends."**

**I smiled, tears in my eyes. My friends were so sweet. Dad was saying something next, for both of us I believe. Then it was time for Bride/Groom toasts. Dad stood up. "Here is to my daughter and her new husband. Raise your glasses and remember this truth, her lucky man and I have each gained something this fine and blessed day. He gains a wife and a companion for life, while I gain a whole new stack of bills to pay.**

"**I'm just kidding. I love you both and I hope you have a great life together. I'm proud to be your daddy Bella, and Carlisle, take care of my princess or I'll kill you. To the newlyweds!!" Carlisle looked at Dad fearfully, I laughed, holding Carlisle's hand. I had to reassure him that Dad was kidding.**

**Carlisle's turn to say a toast. I was scared, he was probably going to say something funny, but Carlisle's surprised me a lot in the past. He stood up, taking me with him. **

"**Today I married the woman of my dreams. She's my best friend and lover, and now thankfully, she's my wife. When we first met, I knew she was something special. Her smile could light up a room and her laugh was contagious. But it went beyond that. I quickly came to learn that she's also caring, compassionate and loyal - and has a great sense of humor to boot! **

"**I feel extremely blessed to have Bella as my wife. I look forward to our life together, with all its twists and turns, joys and sorrows. I know in my heart that we were meant to be together - it was simply our destiny.**

"**Bella, I love you forever with all my heart, mind and soul." I started to cry and Carlisle gave me a hug. I whispered 'I love you too' in his ear, kissing him on the cheek. Now it was my turn, I wasn't sure I could do it.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank all of you for being here today, especially since many of you knew that I'd want to say a few words ... it's very touching that you still decided to come. I'm just kidding. I wont take forever to say this.**

"**From the moment we got engaged I've been thinking about this wedding. I just wanted everything to be perfect and was determined not to overlook even the most insignificant detail. But I needn't have worried, his best man made sure he was there. **

"**I'm so glad to be married to Carlisle; caring, talented, modest, charming – I can see why he picked me. Seriously, I don't think there could ever be anyone in this world more perfect for me than Carlisle is and I appreciate my good fortune in marrying such a warm-hearted and loving man. When we first started going out together I was attracted by his ambition, drive and determination. **

"**Three months later, when he proposed to me, I realized that without those qualities our marriage would still be as strong and I'd love him just as much. Carlisle brings out the good in me, he makes me laugh and he makes me enjoy each and every moment of life just by being a part of mine. They say that you don't marry someone you can live with – you marry the person who you cannot live without. This is certainly true with Carlisle, I simply couldn't live without him and I look forward to growing old and grey with him at my side. **

"**But a lot of people seem to think there is a big difference to your relationship once you are married. Someone told me that before marriage a man will lay awake all night thinking about something you said, while after marriage he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it. **

"**Well, Carlisle has talked to me about marriage and how life is going to change. He spoke about the hours in front of the kitchen sink, the washing of socks, unpaid secretary, social organizer, babysitter, cook, etc … and for the first couple of months asked if I'd be willing to help him out. I told him that of course I would help him out, that's what lovers do. "Today would not have gone nearly so well without the generous help of so many people – and whilst my husband has already taken care of the 'thank you', I would like to single out a few of you for my own praise. **

"**Firstly, my wonderful father, who wanted to give me the wedding of my dreams and succeeded. I understand there was a bet going on as to whether he would have tears in his eyes when he walked me down the aisle today. He did have tears in his eyes, but that might have been because he was worrying over what he would say to his bank manager on Monday morning. **

"**My dad is a formidable character as well as a devoted family man. We are very close and, not surprisingly, given his spirit, his generosity and his wisdom, I've always looked up to him. It would take quite a man to live up to my father, but in Carlisle, I have found that man. "There are other parents I want to thank too – my husband's, for their generous contribution and their continuous support in the lead up to the wedding. Elizabeth and Stuart made me feel so welcome right from the very first time I met them and I feel immensely fortunate to have married into such a great family. My sincere wish is that together Carlisle and I can build a home that is as welcoming and as full of love and happiness as theirs is – personally speaking I also quite like the idea of five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a big garden too. "Of course, I have another special reason to thank Elizabeth and Stuart – their care and guidance over the years has had a very positive influence over Carlisle and their very best qualities have rubbed off on him. They raised him so he'd grow up to be a perfect husband. Look how well he did today saying, 'I do' at the right place in the ceremony. As long as he keeps saying 'Yes dear' we'll have a wonderful marriage. **

"**Our supporting cast deserves recognition as well. And they are all of Carlisle's sister, Madeline, Carlisle's best men and best friends, Emmett and Jasper … depending on the contents of their speeches they might even stay friends. My bridesmaids, Alice and Rosalie – who have been a terrific help to me, not only today, but throughout the many weeks of intense wedding preparation. **

"**Finally, let me end as I began, by thanking you all once again for coming tonight. I can honestly say that today would not have been the same if we had not been in the company of our dear friends and family. At wedding's it is the guests that create the party atmosphere and you good people have certainly done that for us. May I propose a toast to love, laughter and friendship. Cheers!"**

**Carlisle looked at me whispering, "That wasn't long at all. I was ready for a three hour speech." I smacked Carlisle and he kissed me on the lips. I smiled, happy that I was married to the best man in the world. That was it for toasts. Then we moved on to food.**

**The wedding party got to go first, but before food, we said grace. The pastor spoke. "Bless o Lord, these thy gifts we are about to receive from the fruit of thy bounty. And bless o Lord this to be they first of many meals that Carlisle and Isabella will share together as husband and wife. **

"**And bless o Lord Carlisle and Isabella, that their home may be a haven of peace, and their relationship one of truth and understanding. May they enjoy length of days, fulfillment of hopes, and peace and content of mind as they, day by day, live and fulfill the terms of the covenant which they have made with one another today. Through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen" We repeated Amen and went up to get food.**

**On the menu we had pizza, chicken, meatloaf, breadsticks, fettuccini, and a few other items. For desert we had wedding cake and cupcakes. It was going to be fun!! Carlisle and I ate our food talking with the people around us.**

**Then it was time for cake. Our cake was gorgeous. It was 5 layers, with black floral designs made by frosting. At the top there was a bride/groom figurine. I loved the cake. I didn't want to cut into it. Dad took a picture of it before we cut it, so I would always have my wedding cake!!**

**Carlisle and I cut the cake together and picked up a piece. I gently placed it in his mouth while he shoved it in my face, getting frosting on my face. I glared at Carlisle and wiped my fingers on his lips. Then Carlisle smirked and pulled me to him, kissing me. When we pulled away, Carlisle handed me a napkin. I wiped my face off, and his.**

**Now was time for the first dance. Carlisle pulled me out to the dance floor and the song **_**Need You Now**_** by Lady Antebellum came on. He held me close in his arms, and I rested my head on Carlisle's chest. I felt safe in his arms. In my husband's arms!!!**

**Then Carlisle surprised me and twirled me. I laughed and Carlisle twirled me again. Then Carlisle dipped me, kissing me while he was at it. Everyone cheered and I sang to the song. Carlisle had the biggest smile on his face.**

**People banged on the table and we kissed again, Carlisle holding me close afterward. When the song ended, Carlisle dipped me one more time, kissing my lips softly. It was so much fun.**

**Everyone clapped and Carlisle twirled me around. The next song was the Daddy daughter dance. I was dancing with Dad and Carlisle was dancing with my step mom, Sue. The song for that dance was **_**Favorite Girl**_** by Justin Bieber. Dad had requested the song because I was his favorite girl!! I loved dancing with my dad, he was a good dancer. After that song, I danced with Carlisle's dad and he danced with his Mom. We danced to the song **_**Fall For You**_** by Secondhand Serenade. Then the song ended.**

**The next song was **_**Evacuate the Dance floor**_** by Cascada came on and my bridesmaids pulled me out on the dance floor. We danced like crazy, having a good time. It was nice to go crazy with my girls, though I kept tripping on my train.**

**After **_**Evacuate the Dance Floor**_** ended, the next song came on. This song was slow, so Carlisle brought me back into his arms. The song was **_**First Dance**_** by Justin Bieber. Carlisle held me close, barely swinging back and forth. I love this man, my husband. Carlisle would occasionally kiss me, but I just enjoyed being in his safe arms.**

**I think we were having a Justin Bieber marathon, because **_**One Time**_** came on next. Carlisle let me dance with my friends. We really danced, but I almost fell on my butt. That caused everyone to laugh…at me!!****L It was embarrassing…but funny!! Carlisle was standing by Emmett Dad, and Jasper. They were all laughing and pointing at me. I felt so hated!!**

**The next song wasn't Justin Bieber *shocked face*. It was **_**So Sick**_** by Ne-Yo. Carlisle got to hold me in his arms again because it was a slow song, even though it's an anti-love song. "So sick of love songs, so sad and slow. So why cant I turn off the radio??" I murmured the lyrics to Carlisle.**

**Carlisle continued to dance with me, holding me close. Then people banged on the table and Carlisle pulled me to him, kissing my lips lovingly and devotedly. "I love you Annemarie!!" Carlisle pretty much yelled, letting everyone know he said it.**

"**I love you too." I replied. That was when the song ended. Next was **_**Stand in the Rain**_** by Super Chick. It was a slow song, so I stayed in Carlisle's arms. That was my favorite place anyway. Carlisle picked me up off my feet, and twirled me around slowly. Then he returned me to my own two feet and we finished dancing to this song.**

**The next song was **_**Good Girls Go Bad**_** by Cobra Starship so we couldn't dance to it, but we did. It was a fast song but it was fun. It was hard to dance sexy in my wedding dress, but somehow I did. I was that amazing. **_**Goodbye**_** by Kristina Debarge came on next. Alice stole me from Carlisle and we danced to it.**

**Jasper and Carlisle stood by each other so every time the song said, "Hey, Hey, Hey, Goodbye," We would wave goodbye at the guys. They'd wave hello. It was funny. **

**After this song, we were doing something different. We were doing the Dollar Dance. That's where guests pay a dollar to dance with the bride or groom for a while. We were bringing **_**Pucker**_** shots into the dance. The flavors were Watermelon, Cherry, Sour Apple, Peach, Strawberry, Raspberry, Berry Fusion, Island Punch, and Grape. You know how kids are. If the person was under 21, or didn't drink, the drink went to the person they were dancing with.**

**I stood by Carlisle, waiting for our first people. Emmett was my first person. Alice was Carlisle's. Emmett held me close to him, brotherly like of course. We danced to the song **_**Kiss Me Through The Phone**_** by Soulja Boy. I didn't want to kiss him through the phone though.**

**Halfway through the song, Emmett left and Jasper took his place, handing me a Watermelon Pucker. I swallowed it and handed it back to him, then we danced to the end of the song and a little of the next song, **_**Obsessed**_** by Mariah Carey.**

**This song was kind of sexy, so I danced sexy. Rosalie was dancing this song with Carlisle so I felt safe. I felt safe dancing sexy with Jasper too, he was my friend ya'll. I danced with him the whole song, it was allowed. **

**The dollar dance continued, girls dancing with me, guys dancing with Carlisle. Finally the last song came on, we were doing the wedding party together. The song was **_**I Hate This Part**_** by Pussycat Dolls.**

**It was a lot of fun, but then we all sat back down. It was time to open gifts!! Alice handed me the first gift, it was from Carlisle. I looked at him before opening it. It was a black camisole and black boy shorts that said "Future Mrs. Cullen" on the front of shirt and right butt cheek. They were cute. I laughed and kissed Carlisle, thanking him.**

**Rosalie handed Carlisle my present to him. It was a tiny box, very small. He looked at it weirdly, I smiled. He opened it and gasped…like a girl. In the box was a car key on a keychain. The keychain said "Bugatti Veyron." Carlisle picked me up and twirled me around, kissing my lips passionately.**

**I laughed and Carlisle set me back down promptly, almost causing me to trip on my dress. I regained my balance though. Carlisle sat back down and I sat beside him. We opened more presents but Carlisle wasn't paying attention.**

"**Go see your new baby." I told him. "I'll open the presents." Carlisle smiled at me, kissed my lips, and ran out the door. I rolled my eyes and finished opening presents. By the time I finished, Carlisle was back inside, excitement in his eyes.**

"**That present in amazing!!! Not as amazing as you though!!!" He kissed me again. I was probably going to be without a husband tonight, I lost my new husband to a car…great.**

**The party continued a little longer then Carlisle and I disappeared, he wanted to drive us to the airport, in his new car. I, of course already registered it and had a license plate on it. It was ready to drive.**

**Carlisle helped me in the car then went to the other side. He had a hard time getting in the car because I was the last one to drive it. Finally Carlisle got the seat back and jumped in the car. We waved at everyone and Carlisle drove away.**

**We got to the airport around 1 a.m. Carlisle was surprising me for our honeymoon. I was clueless and I hated being that way. Carlisle led me to the airplane after he signed us in. I sat down in one of the first class seats and Carlisle sat down beside me, pulling me into his arms. I smiled, snuggling into his arms deeper.**


	7. Home sweet home!

Last Time on ADITD: _I smiled, snuggling into his arms deeper._

This Time:

BPOV

It's been one month since Carlisle and I got married. I'm starting to show a little now, not cool!!! Carlisle took us to Italy. It was very romantic. Good thing is, I got my husband. I didn't lose him to the car. We were even able to make love. That was unbelievable. I'll get into details later.

We were just stepping off the plane. "Bella!!!!!!! Carlisle!!!!!! I missed you guys so much!!!!!!" Alice squealed, hugging me. She placed her hand on my stomach, talking quietly to the baby. Rosalie was hugging Carlisle and pushed Alice so she could get to me. We laughed and Alice hugged Carlisle. It was good to be home.

"As much fun as this is, I think Bella needs to sit down. The baby's taken a lot out of her." I kissed Carlisle gently on the lips and the two girls awed. I smiled and Alice led us to her car. We made small talk on the way back, just enjoying being together again.

We drove back to our house that soon was going to just be HB ranch instead of SHB ranch. I was moving in with my husband. Carlisle sold his old apartment and bought a new house for us. We were moving in next week. I hadn't seen the house yet; I was excited to see it.

Alice and Rosalie were talking about business on the ranch. Since Carlisle and I left, 6 more horses showed up. We also had a class now with 10 children in it. Alice and Rosalie hired some help so they didn't have to do things on their own.

I also got updates on Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Edward. Emmett had a club open now. It's called Poker Face, after Lady Gaga. Jasper finished college and was applying for jobs in psychology. Maybe I'll be his first patient, ha-ha. Esme and Edward were now engaged. We have to go to their engagement party tonight.

We arrived at SHB ranch and Carlisle helped me out of the car. Alice wrapped her little arms around my waist, hauling me to the porch. We all laughed and Alice and she stuck her tongue out at us. We finally made it into the house and I parked on the couch. "Alice??" She jumped at her name. "Will you get me an ice cream sandwich??" Alice glared at me and went to get it for me.

Rosalie started laughing at Alice. "Rose." She looked at me unrepentant. "Will you get me a blanket? I'm kind of chilly." Rosalie looked at me, shrugged her shoulders, and ran upstairs. That left Carlisle and me alone.

"Baby. You are evil. You know you can get things on your own. Why make them get it??" Carlisle laughed, pulling me into his arms. I giggled and Carlisle gently kissed my nose. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up his body. Carlisle slammed his lips to mine and I sighed contentedly.

"EWWWWW!!!!!!!!! GET A ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed, shielding her eyes. I slowly got off Carlisle and we laughed at her expression. She was cringing noticeably and was covering her eyes. It was a funny sight. Rosalie came down the stairs and looked at her.

"Grow up Alice. They're newlyweds, what did you expect?? Here's your blanket Bellsie." Rosalie handed me the plush, green blanket. I thanked her and curled up in Carlisle's soft embrace. Alice handed me the ice cream and sat next to Rose on the couch.

"We have to get dressed soon, Esme's engagement party's tonight. We have to look gorgeous." I rolled my eyes at Alice and slowly got up. Being 4 ½ months pregnant isn't fun.

Rosalie and Alice pulled me up the stairs. It was Barbie Bella time. They pushed me into a chair and started working on my hair. They straightened my curly hair and pulled it back into a side ponytail. Then Alice applied light pink shadow on and black eyeliner and mascara. I had light pink blush and crimson lipstick.

Alice wore her longer hair in half curled ponytail. Rosalie wore her curly hair in a halo on her head. Alice wore a red dress that was sleeveless and went to the floor. There was a thick piece of fabric that went around her upper arms. It was tight fitting around her stomach and bust, and then let out some down the legs. She wore red stilettos to finish the look. She had a black Saint Laurent clutch bag.

Rosalie wore a black, sleeveless, tight fitting dress that went past her knees. She accompanied it with gray, leather; backless vest that was double breasted and had pockets over the bust. She finished the look with black peep toe wedges that were silvery glitter on the wedge, and a black Saint Laurent handbag.

I wore a black maternity dress that was low cut and had white around the end of the sleeves, under the bust, and around the bottom; which ended mid thigh. I had on a pair of peep toe low heel shoes that were black. I wore a Berkeley Sunhat on over my hair and had a nice array of jewelry; including my wedding ring. I finished the look with a pair of white COACH sunglasses and a Saint Laurent clutch bag.

Alice and Rosalie followed me downstairs, back to Carlisle. I noticed that he had changed. Carlisle now had on a brown pinstripe tuxedo jacket and brown dress pants. Under the jacket there was a white button up long sleeve with a black tie. He finished the look with black wing tips.

Carlisle smiled when he saw us, his eyes raking down to my stomach. His eyes glowed when he saw my pregnant belly. We both almost forgot that the baby wasn't ours, we were so caught up in the fantasy. Carlisle escorted me out the door, walking me down the driveway and opening the door to his Bugatti Veyron. Alice and Rosalie jumped in Alice's Porsche and they followed us to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's house.

We arrived about half hour later. We turned into their road, traveled down the windy driveway to their house. Carlisle parked the car and Alice followed suit. My Hottie husband opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. Alice and Rosalie were already on the front porch. Jasper welcomed us all in, and we sat down on the couch, waiting for the happy couple to arrive. Finally, after an hour of small talk with Jazz and Em, Edward and Esme arrived.

We all came up and hugged Esme, congratulating her on the nice guy she won. Esme looked very beautiful in her little black dress. It was a Dolce & Gabbana Tulle corseted dress with black suede pumps and a black satin clutch bag which had a ribbon by the clutch. Her engagement ring was gorgeous. It had a big diamond in the middle with sapphire and diamond chunks going around the band.

We danced and partied and then toasts came. We toasted the happy couple. I was so happy for them. It's not everyday that you find your soul mate. They are extremely rare. I smiled at Carlisle and tightened my grip on his hand, our fingers laced together. After a few more dances and stuff, we went back to SHB ranch. Tomorrow, Carlisle and I were moving into mystery house.

As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed that the house across the street had been sold. I frowned, I really loved that house. It was so beautiful. Then I internally shrugged, knowing the house Carlisle chose would be perfect. Carlisle helped me out of the dress and into a pair of my pajamas. I'm not able to wear my wedding present, I'm too pregnant!!

Carlisle crawled into bed in his boxers and I crawled in next to him. He pulled me close and I curled into his warm embrace, nuzzling my face in his warm neck. I fell into a very peaceful sleep.

In the morning, I woke up to Carlisle kissing my stomach. I smiled and opened my eyes. Carlisle had both hands on my stomach, talking to the baby. When he noticed I was awake, he placed one more kiss on my stomach then moved to me, kissing my lips passionately. "Good morning beautiful. Get dressed so I can show you our new home!!" I squealed and got up.

I slipped on a cream colored lace bra and underwear set that fit my pregnant body. Over it, I wore a rose colored tank top with dark denim boot cut maternity jeans and brown suede boots over them. I also slipped on my brown rectangle frame glasses since my eyes were too tired for my contacts. I threw my hair into a nice ponytail and walked out of the closet. This was one of my only outfits left. All the rest was at my new house.

Carlisle was waiting downstairs when I reached the bottom step. Alice and Rosalie smiled at me excitedly, pulling me out the door. Carlisle stopped them and wrapped a blindfold across my eyes. I sighed but let him. Then they led me to the car and put me inside, next to Alice and Rose.

We drove around for forever it seemed until we finally pulled up into a driveway and stopped. Alice and Rose blindly helped me out of the car and Carlisle took the blindfold off. I gasped. It was the house across the street. Why'd we drive around so long then?? Oh well.

I grabbed Carlisle and Alice's hand and pulled them up the front steps of the yellow Victorian Mansion with pink roof and shutters. Carlisle bought me my house!!! We walked through the front door and into the foyer.

The foyer was beautiful. I had never been in the house before!! The foyer had a black grand piano (which I played) in the middle with white roses on top of it. There was one main staircase which branched into two near the top, leading to different spots in the house. The foyer was many different colors: blue, cream, green, yellow, pink. There was a huge floral print blue and yellow rug over the dark mahogany wood floor.

I went up the stairs and took the right staircase to a hallway. There were a rooms down this hall. I opened the first room and gasped. It was a beautiful bedroom. There were gold walls with a light beige wood floor and a beige floral rug under the huge king sized bed. The bed had golden beige sheets and comforter. The pillows were shams with beige covers. There were two throw pillows that had a criss-crossed design on it. The bed itself had a matching nightstand and dresser that was dark mahogany wood with a beautiful design.

There were yellow curtains and white borders around the room and windows. The room had a coat or clothes hanger that matched the dresser, nightstand, and bed. In the corner there was a cream chair with a throw pillow with dragonflies. This room was amazing. "This is going to be our bedroom Bella. Check out the bathroom." I smiled and Carlisle pulled me into the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie followed along.

The bathroom was lots different than the room I was just in. The walls were a cream with gold accents in it. The tile was a cream/beige and there was some on the wall too. There was a porcelain double sink with a big mirror bordered by mahogany frame. There were yellow flowers on the counter between the two sinks. On the left of the sink, there was a porcelain toilet with mahogany toilet cover. There was a white lamp that was hung up between the sinks and the toilet.

On the other side of the sinks there were towel racks for wet towels. On the other side of the bathroom there was a shower and bathtub. The shower was stand up with a clear shower door. The bathtub stood on claw feet and was a Jacuzzi. It had little shelves inside to hold my shampoos and stuff. Next, Carlisle pulled me into the closet.

The closet had reddish pink and had dark wooden shelves for the clothes. In the middle of the room, there was a couch for you to sit so you could put shoes on and stuff. The closet was very roomie and held both of our clothes. I kissed Carlisle sweetly, and he squeezed my hand before pulling me out of the closet and back to the hallway.

I continued down the hallway and opened the next door. It was another bedroom, this one for guests. This room was beautiful as well. There was a bronze headboard but no footboard. There were white sheets and a gold and silver comforter with a very cute design. There were two plain white pillows with sheets. Over those pillows were two shams that matched the comforter colors but were striped instead. Then there were two throw pillows that were polka dotted and same colors still. Lastly, there was a circle pillow that was striped and polka dotted. The bed was gorgeous.

The wall design matched the bedspread perfectly. The floors had a light brown carpet. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling with crystals and fake candles. On the window, there was a white curtain which covered the whole window and gold curtains bunched on the side. There was a dresser on the side, by a little closet. By the bed there was a lamp that stood on a bronze stand and had a pink floral bulb over the lamp itself. There was an electric fireplace with a white mantel and clock on the top. There was a picture of a Victorian Lady on the top.

I smiled and exited the room. I entered the room across the hall from that room. It was a bathroom. In the middle of the bathroom, there was a light pink bathtub on claw feet. Next to it was a towel wrap with brown towels on it. On the other side of the tub, there was a mahogany chair. Next to the chair and towel rack there was a light pink porcelain sink. One was taller than the other. In the corner was a stand up shower and a toilet. The bathroom was pretty. The tile was light pink with cream walls. There were three windows with golden curtains.

I walked out of that bathroom and entered the final room. I gasped, tears in my eyes. It was a nursery. The room had blue walls and white carpet. There was a wooden crib with yellow blankets in it. On the floor was a blocked, colorful rug and a little cloth stool which was colorful and striped. Next to it was a white rocker that had many throw pillows in it. There was a shelf and dresser by the crib and a changing station on the other side. There was a duck rocking toy and shelves above the changing station. It was so beautiful.

I was wiping tears away as I exited the nursery. I walked down the hall and walked across the down the stairs and up the other pair of stairs. There was a door and I opened it, leading to the kitchen. In the kitchen, there was an island in the middle of the room with a stainless steel sink in the middle of it. The granite was light brown, matching the tile and wood counters. There were cupboards under the island, for pots and pans (things we got for wedding presents).

On the far side of the kitchen there was the stove and oven, and many more cupboards and counters. There was a refrigerator on the other side, and a microwave hanging on the wall. The toaster was under it on a counter. On the other side of the stove was a little more counter and then a big cabinet. Next to the cabinet was a door which led to the pantry. There was another cabinet on the other side of the pantry. In the middle of the room there, was a circle island which had another mini sink and more cupboards. There was another counter with drawers and cupboards. All in all, the kitchen was big.

There was a door next to the other counters which led to the dining room. This room was very open with big tall windows which looked out to the forest on the other side of our house. There was a long mahogany table with a cream colored table cloth and had matching mahogany chairs. There was a set 6 candles on one holder and then 2 individuals on either side. The chairs had red cushions on the bottom and the backs. It was very beautiful. The whole house was so far.

I went out of the dining room and went back down the stairs to the main hall (before the two stairs branch off). There was a big set of doors. Carlisle opened them for me and ushered me inside. It was the living room. I was getting a little worried that there wasn't one.

The living room had dark mahogany floors and white walls. There was a white rug under the couch and coffee table. The coffee table was dark mahogany with a clear glass top. There were little coasters to set your glass on. In the glass, there were little Victorian statues. The couch was white pink and green and had white and pink throw pillows on it. There was a plain white love seat on the right of it with the same kind of throw pillows on it. Between the two was a table.

On one end of the living room was a table which had a lamp on it and a picture of Carlisle and I kissing. I picked it up smiling. Carlisle kissed my shoulder lovingly and I set the photo down, continuing my search of the living room. There were two huge windows looking out to the backyard and another one in the corner with a bay window seat. There was a little table by the window seat which had a white table cloth that fell to the floor.

There was a china cabinet which held some antiques that my Grandparents gave me a long time ago. There was a wooden rocking chair in the corner by it. There was another table with another picture of Carlisle and me. This time, it was our wedding picture. There was a fireplace that was lit. It was electric but it did give off heat. It was about October now, so it was kind of chilly now. There was a mantle with lots of pictures of Carlisle and me. It was adorable. Over the mirror was a HUGE plasma TV.

I kissed Carlisle very passionately, and he kissed me just as enthusiastically. I deepened the kiss, pressing my pregnant body to him. Carlisle wrapped one arm around my waist and his other hand on the back of my neck, pulling my face closer and into a better angle. We continued to kiss passionately until someone cleared their throat, impatient. We slowly pulled away from each other, leaving a few chaste kisses on each others lips. Then I looked at Alice and Rosalie.

Alice was grimacing, hiding her eyes and fake gagging. Rosalie was smiling from ear to ear, silently clapping her hands. Her eyes were wild with adoration. I smiled at Rosalie and glared at Alice as she slowly uncovered her eyes, sticking her tongue out at me.

"There's two more places you need to see of the house before we see the backyard." I nodded and Alice and Rosalie followed Carlisle down the main stairs to the foyer. He took a right and led us past a nice table and to another pair of stairs. These stairs led us to the basement. They were really pretty, twisting around as it went lower. On the side of the wall, there was a vine design which matched the floor. Finally, the stairs pooled into the basement.

The basement was brick with brown tile on the floor and white wallpaper above the brick. We walked into the living area in the basement. There was another fireplace next to a brown leather chair with a green throw blanket. There was a large plasma TV hanging on the wall, in a little cubby. There was a little shelf that held the DVD player and VHS player and Blue-Ray player and stuff like that.

Carlisle led me around and opened another door. This was the laundry room. The room was brick still and had a different kind of tile on it. There was a sink in the corner, next to the washer. There was a dryer next to the washer and an iron and iron table. On the floor, there was a white rug so you didn't slip on the tile. Which is great for the pregnant woman.

Carlisle led Alice, Rosalie, and me back up the stairs and up to the living room. We walked out to the balcony and walked down the balcony steps to the backyard. It was beautiful. Off to the back a while was a sidewalk which led from the balcony into the woods. There was a river that past through the yard and a wooden bridge went across it. In the middle of the yard was a jungle gym (slide, swings) and there was also a fountain that had Victorian Ladies pouring the water into the fountain. It was by bird feeders. The river had a beautiful waterfall and lots of shrubs and flowers. It was gorgeous.

We walked around the front of the house so I could finally see it. The house was beautiful. There were beautiful shrubs in the front which made a sort of maze. In the middle of the shrubby maze, there was a fountain. You couldn't see the design, but you could see the water falling. There was a beautiful garden in the front of the house, and two Lion gargoyles on either side of the front steps which led to the house. Surrounding the property was a black wrought iron fence. The house had a wrought iron between two red brick columns with wrought iron lanterns on it. The fence had two C's on it, for Cullen. The house was perfect.

Carlisle led us back into the house and we visited a while longer. Then Alice and Rosalie walked back to SHB ranch, leaving Carlisle and me in peace. Carlisle carried me to the bedroom, carefully lying me on the bed. Carlisle kissed me, then placed passionate kisses down my neck to my shoulder. He slipped my bra strap and tank strap down, placing kisses still. Then he kissed back up my body, placing loving kisses on my eyes, cheeks, and lips. Then he moved down the other side and slipped both straps down too.

Carlisle kissed down my arms, slipping my tank top off my body completely. He moved back up my body to kiss my lips as he unhooked my bra, slipping it off me. I was in heaven. I pulled Carlisle's lips back to mine, desperately needing his touch, his love. I unbuttoned Carlisle's shirt, knocking it off his rocking body. We flipped around to where I was straddling Carlisle. We undid each other's pants and slowly became one. It was like last time, only better. I lost all coherent thoughts, my mind only on Carlisle. He was my angel. I was in Heaven.


	8. A baby and baby shower

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! School's been really hectic with choir concerts, choir state festival, breakups, boyfriends, family issues, grieving. My life's been a living hell. But I think its back under control. School ends in two weeks so all I have to do is worry about finals. Then I'll be able to update more often. Please review and tell me how I'm doing and if I need to change or improve. Please check out my other stories and review and tell me about them. Anything and everything works to make these stories amazing. Thank you for reading. Now are you ready to read chapter 8? Well then start reading…

*9 months later*

"Carlisle?" I called from the kitchen. "Carlisle, come here!" I screamed, panting heavily. Carlisle ran into the kitchen as I lost my balance. He caught me as my water broke. "It's time. The baby's coming!" I panted. Carlisle picked me up bridal style and ran me to the car, calling Alice and Rosalie once we were on the way. They promised to bring the diaper bag after the baby was born. I didn't care though. I was in pain.

"Push Bella…come on Baby just push!" Carlisle yelled at me. I could barely hear him over my screams and grunts. "IT HURTS!" I screamed, trying to tell Carlisle I couldn't do this. How could women handle this? "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again, squeezing Carlisle's hands tightly.

A doctor yelled at me from somewhere. "I can see the head! Keep pushing Mrs. Cullen!" I pushed harder, wanting this to be over. "Almost there! Come on." I pushed and screamed, why do beautiful things have to be so painful?

Finally I heard something beautiful, a baby crying. Carlisle wiped the sweat from my face and kissed my lips softly. "You did it Bella. You did it!" I began to cry and Carlisle held me. A nurse, Brixie, walked up to us a few minutes later, and handed me my baby. "It's a girl!" Carlisle whispered to me, brushing my hair back from my face.

Carlie had light brown hair that had specks of blonde in it. She also had light blue eyes, the color of Carlisle's. "She's so beautiful!" I whispered, rocking her back and forth. "I know the perfect name: Carlie Cullen. Do you like it? We just need a middle name. Any ideas?" I asked.

"How about Isabelle. It's beautiful, just like her mother. What do you think of it?" I smiled as Carlisle gently kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I like it a lot. It'll be Carlie after her father and grandfather, and Isabelle after her mother. It's perfect for our angel!" Carlisle kissed me again, longer and sweeter this time. I sighed, content with my life right now.

Brixie came back a few minutes later. "We need to take her for the night. Did you think of a name for the birth certificate?" I nodded and told her the name. "Carlie Isabelle Cullen. I think it's a beautiful name!" She took baby Carlie from me and carried her to the nursery.

Carlisle crawled into the hospital bed with me and held me until I fell asleep. I vaguely heard him sing me to sleep I was exhausted from Carlie. She sure is an angel…I woke up the next morning to people screaming, "AWWWWWW!" I woke up, startling my sleeping husband and myself.

Alice and Rosalie were taking pictures of Carlisle and me. Alice was holding balloons that read, "Congratulations! It's a girl!" I smiled and Carlisle got out of the bed, hugging Alice and Rosalie and taking the balloons. He set them on the table. Brixie walked back in with Carlie.

"Alice, Rosalie; I want you to meet the newest member of our family. Say hello to Carlie Isabelle Cullen!" Alice and Rosalie began to take pictures of my angel. She had light brown hair that shone brightly in the sunlight. She had bright blue eyes, just like her daddy's eyes. She was tiny, 5 pounds 10 ounces. My sisters fell in love with Carlie right away. So did her daddy and I.

Alice, Rose, Carlisle, and I talked all afternoon. They passed Carlie back and forth, hardly letting Carlisle or me hold our angel. Our conversation was mainly about Carlie. Just then, we heard a knock on the door. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Esme walked in. Esme ran forward when she saw the bundle in my arms. "Aw…this must be baby! She's sooooooooo adorable!" I smiled and let Esme hold her. Alice and Rosalie glared at me and I mouthed, 'You already held her.'

Esme began to croon to the baby. "What's her name?" Esme asked, rocking the baby as she swayed back and forth. "Carlie Isabelle Cullen." Esme smiled and handed the baby to Edward. He held her hesitantly and quickly handed her to Carlisle. I rolled my eyes at Edward and watched Carlisle's loving eyes as he looked at our daughter.

Carlie looked so much like Carlisle you could actually believe she was his. Only Carlisle and I knew she wasn't. That didn't matter though, she was as much his as she is mine. Carlie was _our _daughter. I knew it, Carlisle knew it, and everyone in this room knew it. I smiled and kissed Carlisle's hand. He smiled at me and kissed my lips. I smiled and everyone did too. I couldn't stop smiling.

That is, until Jacob walked in the room. After Esme, Edward, Jazz, and Emmett left; Dad came. Alice and Rosalie stayed too and we all chatted. Dad held Carlie and murmured to her about how spoiled she was going to be. I smiled again. I had this goofy grin on my face and so did Carlisle. Ours both went away when I heard an unwanted voice. "She's so adorable Bells! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Jacob Black asked, walking into my hospital bed.

I smiled at Jacob but everyone could tell it was a fake one. "Well I was. But I'm not anymore. Jacob, this is Carlie Isabelle Cullen." Jacob walked over there and picked Carlie up.

"She's so pretty! Just like her Momma. You can see Carlisle in her too." Jacob shook Carlisle's hand, congratulating him on the marriage and baby. I sighed in relief; Jacob didn't realize it was his. We talked for a while longer and then Alice, Rosalie, and Jacob left, leaving Carlisle, Dad, and me alone. Dad still held Carlie, telling me he was proud of me for having such a beautiful baby girl. I pointed that Carlisle helped out, Dad just laughed. I couldn't stop smiling.

"We get to go home tomorrow!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands like a wild woman. Carlisle laughed and kissed me. Dad handed Carlie back to me and told me he was going home. I gave Dad a kiss on the cheek and Dad shook Carlisle's hand. Then he left.

Carlisle and I continued to talk, holding and swooning over our baby girl. "We did it Carlisle. No more worries, we can just live life!" Carlisle smiled and kissed me very passionately.

"I know. Jacob never suspected anything. Carlie is officially mine!" Carlisle exclaimed! I smiled and kissed Carlisle again, pulling him closer to me. We continued to kiss and talk until we fell asleep, still in each other's arms.

In the morning, I woke up to someone awing. Does anyone know to be quiet when people are sleeping? I opened my eyes and saw that Carlisle was already awake, talking to the awing guests. His sister and parents were here. I sat up and gave them all a hug. "Hello Elizabeth, Stuart, and Matilda. It's nice to see you!" Matilda took Carlie from Carlisle and held her, cooing to her softly.

"She's so beautiful Bella. She looks just like you!" I smiled and kissed my baby's forehead. Matilda handed Carlie to me and I rocked her back and forth. A few hours later, Carlisle's family left and Brixie came in.

"You are welcome to leave now Bella. Take good care of Carlie and we expect to see you back here soon!" I smiled and gave Brixie a hug. Carlisle grabbed the wheel chair, telling Brixie that it'd be best for him to push me. She smiled and followed Carlisle and me out the door. As soon as we hit the cool air, Carlie started to cry. I practically jumped out of the wheelchair.

We got to the car and Carlisle helped me in the car. I breast fed Carlie and she stopped crying immediately, latching to my breast. When Carlie finished feeding, I burped her and rocked her back and forth. Carlie fell asleep quickly after staring at me with her beautiful blue eyes. We arrived home about half an hour later and Carlisle opened the door for Carlie and me. I carried her into the house and into the living room, which is where we were right now. Carlisle had a bassinet or cradle in almost every room. It was a little obsessed, but that's my husband.

After a little while, Carlie fell back to sleep and Carlisle put her in the bassinet. Then he pulled me down on the couch and I sat between his legs, which were along the couch. I leaned back and Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, kissing the back of my head. I relaxed in Carlisle's arms as he rocked us back and forth. I started to doze off when Carlie started crying. I jumped about 10 feet in the air and grabbed Carlie up. She quieted down as I danced around the room, twirling and causing her to laugh. That stopped me short…her laugh was so cute!

Carlisle walked over to us then, kissing Carlie and then me. My kiss was more loving and passionate though! He wrapped his arms around us and rocked us back and forth for a while. Our angel fell back to sleep so I put her back in the bassinet as Carlisle turned on the television. He wrapped his arms around my slim body (!) and we watched Criminal Minds. It was the one episode where a starling was being stalked and so the team went to find her stalker who turned into a murderer. Dr. Spencer Reid (smexy!) fell for Lila (the starling) and they kissed in the pool. I totally hated that part though! They solved the case and then Lila and Spencer never saw each other again.

We watched a few more episodes and Carlie slept peacefully. Carlisle picked her up and grabbed my hand, pulling us to our bedroom. I went into a drawer and pulled out one of my pajamas that fit me before my pregnancy showed. It was a little baby doll that was baby blue and showed much cleavage (easy to feed a baby). It was spaghetti strapped and ended just under my butt. It was very sexy, but I didn't care right now. Carlisle knew we couldn't do anything anyway so it would be fun watching him fight himself! Hee-hee, I'm so evil.

I crawled into bed and Carlisle pulled me close. "I feel silk!" He whispered in my ear, grabbing my hips. I giggled and slapped his hand. He pulled it away and then wrapped his arm around my waist. It was about 2:30 a.m. when Carlie started bawling. When Carlisle shook me to tell me that the baby was crying, I moved away telling him to take care of the baby. He sighed and rolled out of bed. Carlisle rocked Carlie but she kept bawling. "I think she's hungry!" He whispered to me panic and confusion in his voice. I sat up and pulled my nightgown down. I think Carlisle liked that a little but when Carlie went into my arms, she latched on hard. Ouch, It kind of hurt.

After about 10 minutes, Carlie finally let go. I let Carlisle burp her and then she fell asleep about half hour later. Carlisle put her in the crib and then crawled back in next to me. We were able to sleep until about 7 a.m., our normal wake-up time. Today was the baby shower so we had to get dressed. We changed Carlie's diaper and fed her breakfast (more milk). I dressed her into a really cute baby outfit that was a zebra print onesie with little red bows on each shoulder. For bottoms, she wore a polka dotted skirt that had a red rose on the top left corner. The onesie said, "beautiful". She had a red and white polka dotted hat on her head.

I wore a deep purple off the shoulder dress that went to the floor gracefully. It was low cut and had a slit going from mid thigh to the floor over my right leg. It flowed nicely and had a built in belt around my narrowing waist. I wore purple shoes that had flowers over the toes. I curled my hair and then went to watch Carlie so Carlisle could get dressed.

Carlisle wore a blue-and-white-checkered button up and left the top 2 buttons unbuttoned. He wore a dark and light blue striped tie loosely around his neck. With this he wore a pair of black slacks and a pair of black shoes. His blonde hair was getting darker as winter approached and looked like "hair dye" was growing out. It was a sexy look on him though, just ask the girls around him at work. His light blue eyes shone with pride when he looked at Carlie and me, asking if we were ready to go to Alice and Rosalie's ranch.

I put Carlie a little coat and Carlie, putting her stroller. Carlisle grabbed me a coat, putting it on me. Then he slipped his own on and we walked out of the house, Carlisle pushing Carlie. Carlisle grabbed one of my hands and we swung them back and forth as we walked across the street to the "BH Ranch". Alice had had the door already open so we walked in. Edward, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett were in the house smiling at us. Carlisle barely got the 3 of us through the threshold when Alice stole Carlie from the stroller. I sighed and took my coat off.

Alice looked so beautiful as she wore a hot pink dress that went mid-thigh and was short sleeve. The dress was kind of ruffled and v-necked really low, which was why she wore a white spaghetti strap underneath. She wore black 4-inch stilettos. Rosalie looked just as beautiful in her black strapless mini dress that had snags along the entire right side, under her breasts. She wore 5-inch silver stilettos with sequins. They both looked gorgeous. "Oh my Goodness Bella! You look so beautiful!" Rose exclaimed almost jumping the coffee table to come and hug me. Alice followed suit, still holding Carlie. She handed her to Carlisle and hugged me tightly, whispering that I looked gorgeous. Then she took Carlie again.

Carlisle grabbed my hand and we sat down on the couch. The doorbell rang a second later and Alice went to get it, handing the baby to Rose. It was Dad and Jacob with him. Dad had a present in his hand and Alice took it, setting it on a table that was stacked with presents. I gawked while Alice and Rosalie smirked. Dad sat by me and held my right hand while Carlisle held my other one. After everyone got to hold Carlie, she was back in my lap, so I took my hands back to scoop my baby up. Carlisle wrapped his arm around me, and Dad smiled at us so proudly that tears formed in my eyes. Alice snapped a photo of us saying we were "picture perfect". Jacob sat in Alice's chair, which was next to Rosalie's who was sitting on Emmett's lap in hers. Edward and Esme were on the love seat, while Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in my old chair.

Finally Carlisle and I got to open presents! The first one was from Esme and Edward. They got Carlie an adorable little pajama set that had pink arms and pink little hearts over the right ride of the pajamas. She had a little bunny holding a heart saying, "It's a bunny". I hugged Esme and Edward gratefully.

Now my Dad handed me the next gift, saying it was from Jacob too. I smiled opened the present. It was a little 2-piece pajama set. It was purple with colored stripes and had 2 dogs and a bird on the shirt. It was so adorable. I gave my dad a big hug and kiss and gave Jacob a little hug.

Next was Emmett and Jasper's gift. Alice whispered that she helped them since they didn't know what a girl would want. I laughed and Carlisle opened it while I held our little angel. It was another set of pajamas. I hope this wasn't the only this we were getting! This adorable set of pajamas was pink with jewelry, mirrors, dresses, etc. to show that Carlie was a Princess. It even said Princess all over it! Carlisle shook the guys' hands and I gave them a big hug. Then Jasper kissed Carlie and Emmett pumped her little leg.

Lastly were two BIG bags from Alice and Rosalie. I was terrified about what was in them. Alice handed me hers first and Rose mouthed, "Best for last." I smirked and choked on my laugh. Carlisle took the first box out. It was full of bottles and formula. I smiled and pulled out the next. There were adorable little bibs with cute remarks. Carlisle pulled out another present. It was an adorable little white onesie that read, "50% Mommy+50% Daddy=100% Perfect. I loved it and so did Carlisle.

Next was a little dress that was blue and had little red polka dots and red and white daisies on the dress. It was tank top and was sooooooooooooo adorable! Carlisle opened the next one. It was a light pink little onesie that had black roses and little white and darker pink polka dots. With it went a little tutu that was dark pink and black. I put my hand in the bag and pulled out the next gift. It was a baby pink little onesie with ruffles around the tummy and was thick tank top. It had little bows and read "Carlie" in white. Carlie cooed when she saw it, causing us to laugh. Carlisle pulled out the last little outfit. It was a little dress that was dark brown until the tummy and had a baby pink ribbon around the tummy with a daisy in the middle. For the bottoms, it was a ruffled skirt that went to her knees with buttons in onesie form. It was so adorable and I knew it would look good on Carlie. I hugged Alice and she hugged me back, just as tight.

Now it was Rosalie's turn. I opened the first one. It was a whole big bag of like 30 diapers. There was also baby powder, wipes, and other baby uses for potty time. Carlisle opened the next one. It was a little pink onesie that said 'Adorable Girl' and came with brown pants and a bib that read 'Adorable Girl' too. It also came with little slippers. I opened the next one. It was hot pink sweat pants with a matching zip up hoodie with a colorful flower on the front. Next was Carlisle's turn with another pant set. This one was a little baby pink onesie with a darker pink zip up hoodie that read love with zebra-print hearts and on the sleeve cuff. The pants were zebra print. It was sooooooooooooo adorable and Carlie loved it. She started to play with the pants.

Next I opened a pant and skirt ensemble that was a bright blue, black, and green. The shirt was blue with a green heart in the middle with a green and black button on either side. The pants were plain blue. The skirt was pure black with blue and green hearts and buttons bordering the bottom. It was absolutely stunning for baby clothes. The last outfit was reversible. The first side was green, pink, and blue. The shirt was green with pink outlines/ seams. There was a design on the shirt. It was a whole bunch of flowers attached and a butterfly about to land on the biggest one. The skirt was blue, green, and pink plaid. The reversed side was pink, brown, and green. The shirt was pink with brown outlines/seams. The design was a butterfly zooming around the shirt. The skirt was dark pink, light pink, and green plaid. It was the cutest reversible outfit I'd ever seen. I gave Rosalie a huge hug and she picked me up. Then she took Carlie and gave her a kiss.

We talked and hung out for most of the day, with Carlie sleeping in her stroller. It was such a fun day!


	9. Epilogue

Carlie's Birthday dress- .com/kfiles/blog/images/Dessa/Birthday%

Bella and Carlisle- .

Bella's dress- .net/ew/dynamic/imgs/091211/twilight-bella-dress_

Carlisle's outfit- .com/data/media/9/new_moon_

Rosalie and Emmett- .com/2009/08/%20Kellan%20Lutz-express%20TXT%

Alice and Jasper- .

ADITD Ch. 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the plot and darling Carlie. She was a piece of my beautiful imagination. I only wish Carlisle was mine… :(

It's been almost 11 months since Carlie was born. Carlisle and I have rarely ever gotten any sleep and can never _be_ together because of Carlie. She is now 11 months old and her first birthday is tomorrow. Alice and Rosalie have been planning this for so long and now it gets to happen. Carlisle and I were in bed, just lying in each other's arms, listening to the baby monitor. We quickly fell asleep for tomorrow's party!

It was the first night Carlisle and I ever got a full night sleep. I almost felt like I slept too long, but enjoyed waking up next to Carlisle on my own free will. "Hey there sexy." Carlisle's husky morning voice whispered to me, kissing my neck behind my earlobe.

"Hey Baby." I murmured. Carlisle smiled his sexy crooked smile and pressed his lips to mine passionately. He rolled us over and I straddled his body, still kissing his soft, wet lips. Carlisle's hand slipped under my nightgown and caressed my breasts, causing me to moan. I broke away from his lips and moved down to his neck, feeling him hardening under me. I slid down his body to relieve him and then heard a cry from the nursery. "Sorry honey, baby calls. We really need a weekend away. Hmm… maybe Rosalie and Emmett would do us that honor." I told Carlisle, kissing his lips one more time and leaving him to fix his _problem._

I walked into the nursery and picked up Carlie. She was teething still. Her little smile now had 4 little teeth, two on bottom and two on top. I picked her up and went down into the kitchen to fix her a bottle of milk and some cereal. "Happy Birthday Angel." I murmured to Carlie, kissing both her cheeks and her nose. Carlie giggled and yanked on my hair. I giggled with her, spinning her around in my arms and dancing around the kitchen. Carlisle walked in on us and enveloped us both into a hug, kissing both of our foreheads. Carlie clapped her little hands, giggling ferociously. I kissed her lips sweetly causing her to yank on my hair again.

"Momma! Dada!" Carlie screamed, hugging me closely, still yanking on my hair. I pulled it out of her hands and she wrapped her hand around my finger. I put the bottle in the microwave and about 20 seconds later I pulled it out. Carlie pulled it out of my hands and began to suck on it while Carlisle made her oatmeal with bananas cereal. The doorbell rang and I ran to get it with Carlie still in my hands. I opened it up and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Esme, and Dad standing there. I looked at them confused. "Gwampa!" She screamed, opening her arms up to Dad. I giggled and Dad scooped her up.

"How did you all get here at the same time?" I asked. Alice giggled. "The 5 of us all rode over together. Charlie just happened to arrive at the same time we did." I sighed and led them into the living room. Carlisle walked in a few minutes later dressed, and with Carlie's oatmeal. Dad wanted to feed her so I let him. When Carlie finished eating, I pulled her out of Dad's arms and went to change her clothes and my own. Carlie wore a pair of black pants and a blue button-up shirt with a black jacket, and a blue and black scarf.

I changed Carlie into a pink dress that was plaid with a pale pink, green, white, and a darker pink. Around her chest was a light green ribbon with a pale pink rose on the left. She wore a pink rose clip in her brown hair. She had on a pair of white socks with lace and a dark pink pair of ballet slipper shoes. She was so adorable.

I changed into a green dress that had black roses in a pattern on the dress. It went to my knees. Over it I wore a black shawl that buttoned up, though I left it unbuttoned. I finished the look with a pair of black ballet flats. I curled my hair and pulled it back in a headband. I looked nice.

Carlie and I walked back out into the living room and Alice took her from me. Alice and Jasper looked nice. Jasper wore a pair of gray slacks and a silky gray/blue shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. Alice wore a black strapless dress that went to her knees and was loose fitting. She wore a pair of 3 inch black stilettos.

Rosalie and Emmett looked nice too. Emmett wore a pair of blue jeans with a few snags and a white button-up short sleeve shirt. Rosalie wore a purple halter-top dress that was very loose fitting and went to just above her knees. She wore a pair of sandals with a 2-inch heel.

Edward wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. Over it he wore a light gray jacket. Esme wore a pair of black pants with a white cream-colored sweater that fit her nicely. She wore a pair of gray boots with it.

The party was very nice with a lot of nice presents. It was a little piece of forever. All of us together.


	10. Important AN!

Okay Guys! I'm back with a very important question.

A lot of you wanted me to do a sequel for A Date In The Dark. If I do a sequel to that story, what should it be about? When should is take place? And what would be some interesting drama? I already have some ideas but I want some input. I value everybody so much!

Also, check out my new Harry Potter fanfic Date With Destiny! Thanks everybody, I love you all :) 3

God Bless,

Lily


	11. Author's Note - Important Please Read!

Hey everybody! I will be revamping A Date In The Dark. I wrote this when I was 13 and it isn't up to my full potential. Plus I've realized that half the story is about describing clothes and scenery, so I can imagine the plot isn't the greatest. So I'm going over it again and rewriting it to sound better. I hope people will enjoy it better. I should have the first chapter revamped and re-posted soon. I hope everybody enjoys the next attempt better.

God Bless,

Lily

P.S. I really need a Beta, it would help a lot so if anybody is interested, PLEASE! I would love you forever! Okay, thanks :)


End file.
